ICE AGE LIFE
by Crazyhorses
Summary: Peaches is still falling for Ethan and Diego and Shira are getting closer everyday and Sid well uh um he is still Sid. But will Manny let Peaches hang with Ethan? and will there be an old enemy returning? dont look at me read this instead
1. Chapter 1 One fine day?

It was one fine day, Ellie was lying down trying to sleep with Sid collecting berries near by while Eddie and Crash were on Ellie head, but they all stop what were doing at Manny came into view.

"Where is Diego?" asked Manny.

"He said he need to go for a run," said Ellie.

"I bet he gonna spy on Shira," said Sid.

"Yea now that you think of it he is spending more time alone then with us," said Eddie on Ellie head getting tears in his eyes.

"I think he left us alone to die!" said Crash.

"Wait, where is Peaches?" asked Manny.

"I haven't seen her this morning" said Ellie getting up from her nap, Manny looked at the two possums. Crash and Eddie cover their mouths but Manny can tell through their eyes.

"I need to go find Peaches," said Manny walking off again.

"Manny you need to relaxed," said Ellie.

"I need to make sure that Ethan not putting his trunk all over my daughter," said Manny.

"I'm pretty sure he wont do that, unlike you when we first met," said Ellie walking over to Manny.

"That was different," said Manny.

"How?" asked Ellie.

"Because we are full-grown adults, and teenagers have a little spot in the minds thinking of things that Peaches shouldnt know yet, in fact they shouldnt at all" said Manny.

"What about you when you were a teenager?" asked Ellie.

"Well I was um more I was good I didn't do anything 'wrong'," said Manny.

"And by the way what do you mean dirty things?" asked Ellie, Manny remembered that Ellie spent half her life thinking that she was a possum.

"Well I tell you later unless you don't want to know" said Manny walking quickly away from Ellie not wanting her to ask questions that might be a little awkward, it's not easy being with a mate that doesn't know much about what they suppose to know and now you have to tell them as an adult and who knows what they do when they find out. Manny shook his fur thinking of Ellie knowing this kind a stuff.

* * *

**Diego**

Diego was running through the landscape until he jumped onto a rock to rest for a bit, he had run for like 50 minutes and his heart wont stop pounding. Diego was about to sit when something caught he eyes and he looked and saw something greyish running, he leapt off the rock and started to chase after it. Diego caught up to the thing, he then know he was chasing Shira he tried to stopped but instead he tripped and fell in the dust. Shire looked back and saw a Saber lying on the ground.

"Well don't tell me its the tawny Saber that got tripped by its own foot" said Shira walking over to Diego. He got up and spit dirt out of his mouth.

"Huh in your dreams" said Diego.

"I don't have dreams" said Shira and she walked off leaving Diego all alone.

"What? everyone has dreams" said Diego still standing in the same spot, Shira ears twitch and she turned around.

"I don't have dreams like everyone else i got something else" said Shira.

"And what is it?" asked Diego.

"Nightmares" said Shira turning around again and walking off, Diego tried to move but can't after he heard that she has nightmares.

"Whoa, wait up" said Diego catching up to Shira and was now walking with her Shira looked at him.

"Why do you have nightmares?" asked Diego, Shira rolled her eyes.

"Whoa, now you want to hear my stories and the next thing we do is licking each others faces," said Shira.

"that's what you want to do," said Diego.

"In your dreams," said Shira smirking.

"Want to tell me why you have nightmares or not?" asked Diego.

"Nope" said Shira but Diego tackled her to the ground.

"What the, what was that for" said Shira.

"For not telling me your story," said Diego.

"Why do you want to know?" asked Shira trying to escaped from his claws.

"That's what herds do, they got each other back," said Diego.

"And who's said I was in your herd anyway?" asked Shira, Diego was stunned by this question.

"We saved you from drowning and from the crew and Gutt and your still saying you don't want to join our herd?" asked Diego.

"It's not that" said Shira.

"Then what is it from joining our herd?" asked Diego.

"I only tell you if you get off me" said Shira, Diego let go of Shira and waited for her to get up.

"Okay now tell me" said Diego.

"It's because of my fur" said Shira.

"What about it?" asked Diego.

"Haven't you heard that having grey fur on a saber its rare?" asked Shira.

"My old pack didn't like my fur" said Shira.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Shira come here my darling," said Shira mother, she had the same fur as Diego and she had black stripes around her legs.

"Coming mummy" said Shira when she was a cub, she was walking to her mother which she was standing near their cave but she notice that her father was coming towards her mother and so she ran up to her mother and hid behind her.

"Cookie I think its time that we should give Shira to another pack" said the father, who has brown fur with black marks around his neck and he had scars around his back.

"No, she is my baby and I will make sure she has food and shelter and I'm not letting her get killed just because of her fur" said Cookie who was Shira mother.

"Ugh fine she stay here in the pack but if i hear that she be doing something that she wasnt allowed to do, i will make sure she will get a punishment" said her father walking away from mother and cub to a group of males.

"Mom?" said Shira coming out from behind her.

"Yes?" said Cookie still looking at her mate.

"I wish I was never born," said Shira, Cookie looked at her shocked of what she said.

"Why?" asked Cookie getting closer to Shira.

"Then I wont have to listen to my father threatening me and I wouldn't be called something like weirdo, and its all my fault that I'm grey" said Shira getting tears in her eyes.

"Darling you should be proud of what your fur is," said Cookie sitting down in front of Shira

"But it's just grey I'm the only one who has it," said Shira

"But having grey fur is rare and not many pack has sabers have that kind of fur," said Shira mother.

"Yea I guess so," muttered Shira.

"And besides you got your brother that loves you and a good friend, what would they do without you?" said Shira.

"But the rest of the pack hates me," said Shira

"Don't worry I'm gonna be there for you," said Cookie putting a paw on Shira.

"Really?" asked Shira

"Of course I will, I'm your mother and will always be there for you no matter what," said Cookie hugging Shira.

**ten years later**

"Can I learn to hunt?" asked Shira who was all grown up and her black markings was dark on her back.

"No you're a female and you stay here and look pretty as you can until you get a mate," said Father who was looking into the distance not looking at her for one minute.

"Fine," said Shira who walked away to sabers cave where she saw her dark brown brother and her friend who was tawny.

"Did you ask him?" asked Shira friend.

"No, he said just look pretty until I get a mate," said Shira.

"But I don't want to just look around pretty," said Shira friend who was nearly yelling.

"Sh Elia you don't want to get in trouble," said the brown saber.

"Oh please Fang if I get in trouble I'm you bringing down with me," said Elia.

"Do it and you are so dead," said Fang.

"That's it I'm going hunting no matter what," said Shira walking out of the cave.

"No Shira you get kick out of the pack," said Fang.

"Well maybe I will find a new pack" said Shira without looking back. Its been ten minutes and already found a gazelle who was eating grass near a tree, Shira crept up to it hiding in the tall grass. Then Shira leapt at it and killed it in a heat beat, Shira brought the animal home to where all the sabers that were standing around the cave.

"I brought dinner," said Shira letting go of the meat.

"Shira who have disobeyed me and now your kick out of the pack," said her father coming in front of her, then Cookie stand besides Shira.

"If Shira goes, so will I," said Cookie.

"Don't do this Cookie I need you to have another cub and not one that has grey fur and or that brings bad luck to the pack," said her father.

"So that's what I am to you, you only became my mate so you can just have more cubs to do your dirty work" said Cookie, her mate was about to say something but Cookie didn't finish her speech.

"I'm like a machine to you, you really don't care about love all you care about is power," said Cookie.

"Cookie you got this all wrong it's for the good of the pack," said her mate, but in his corner of his eye he saw Fang and Elia walking towards Shira and Cookie.

"Don't you dare take another step or I will kill you," said Shira father they both stand very still.

"As for you two" now looking at the two sabers "you disappoint me Shira" said Shira father and he brought up his paw high and brought it down but Cookie jump in front of Shira and instead of Shira getting killed her mother took her place.

"MOM" yelled Shira as she stood by her mother side.

"Shira I want *cough* to stay alive *cough* be free my child" said Cookie saying her last words before dying in front of the whole pack. Some of the sabers looked away but some just stared and was trying to hold their tears in, Fang failed to keep his tears in and started crying a bit while Elia patted him on his back.

"See what have you done, your mother is dead and since you care for her so much why don't you join her?" said her father, Shira knew what he meant and she began to run away from the pack. She hears breathing and she turn her head around to see the whole pack chasing her even Fang and Elia but they were way far behind.

Fang and Elia saw Shira looking back at them and they both winked and Shira smiled and she gave a little boost, after a while she began to run slow she use up all her energy and now she was trapped on an ice edge. She was standing between the sea and the land, the pack crept to Shira but as they all step paw on the ice, the ice edge gave out and went falling to the sea. Shira went falling to the sea when she reach the water there was silent.

The pack thought she was dead and so they left, but Shira popped her head out of the water coughing out water out of her mouth. Shira knew this was her end since she doesn't know how to swim because her father never taught her but as she was gonna take her last breath she saw and ice berg that she was standing on the edge.

She swam to the ice berg, well at least she tried to but she still made it Shira got up on the ice berg and shook herself. Her fur was soaking wet she looked back at the island and a tear escaped from her eye, she wasn't crying because of her pack she missed her brother, Elia and her mother and she know that she will never see them again. As she was being carried out to sea she sat down and cried for her mother knowing that she will be lonely without her loves one.

* * *

**Flash ends**

"And that's how I end up meeting Gutt and his crew," said Shira when she looked at Diego she could see tears in his eyes.

"Aw, you really are a softie," said Shira.

"What, oh no this isn't tears something went into my eye and it stings," said Diego trying to wipe tears off his face and he groan in pain trying to pretend he was in pain.

"Well I do know that you're not good at pretending your being in pain," said Shira.

"How did you know?" asked Diego giving up his act.

"I didn't become pirate for nothing tiger," said Shira and after that she ran off into the distance leaving Diego walking alone. Diego smiled a bit and he turned another path towards where the herd was staying before they get any ideas where he has gone.


	2. Chapter 2 Manny looking for Peaches

"Peaches" Manny called he was walking down a path still looking for Peaches _i think this is what teenagers girls do: stalking boys _Manny thought. Manny kept on walking when he saw footprints, mammoth footprints but it looked like there was more than one mammoth walking. Manny thought it was any other mammoths he was going to keep walking when something tugged his tail, he jump and he turn around seeing Ellie laughing at Manny.

"Oh its you I nearly scared me to death," said Manny.

"I can see that, I told you are worrying too much Manny," said Ellie.

"I'm doing this for Peaches," said Manny.

"Still haven't found her?" asked Ellie looking around the forest.

"Nope still looking for her I think she got teennapped," said Manny.

"I'm pretty sure she wasnt teennapped she is tougher then she looks and if you're looking for her, her footprints are right in front of you," said Ellie

"Wait how did you know?" asked Manny.

"It must be a mother thing," said Ellie.

"And if your right then what are the other footprints from?" asked Manny looking at the ground.

"I don't know but i do know that they are all female footprints," said Ellie.

"How can you tell?" asked Manny looking at Ellie like she was way to smart for a mammoth.

"A female mammoth has a smaller foot then a male mammoth," said Ellie walking past Manny.

"I never knew that," said Manny following Ellie.

"Then you got a lot to learn sweetie," said Ellie looking back at Manny.

* * *

**Peaches**

"Go Ethan" shouted Peaches as she watched Ethan and two other mammoths race down.

Peaches was on a cliff high above so she can watched everything at the race, she had Katie, Meagan and Steffie, were all cheering for Ethan well because they think he is the coolest of all, Ethan and other two mammoths were already having a race. Louis however was down at the side of the path with all the other animals, all of them were cheering except for Louis.

He didn't really like Ethan because for the past few days, Peaches has spent more time with other mammoths and she only hangout with him once every two days. Louis knows that it not her fault for forgetting him, Peaches hangs out with her own kind while Louis was the only mole hog around.

"And Ethan wins again" yelled a brown mammoth, Louis was nearly knocked over by a huge animal but luckily he ran out of the crowd. But something hairy pick him up.

"Ah!" screamed Louis.

"Relaxed Louis its only me," said Ellie.

"Oh I thought you were meat-eater monster," said Louis while Ellie brought him back to the ground.

"Meat-eater monster?" said Ellie.

"Well the twins told me there is always one lurking around," said Louis.

"Oh the twins are just joking you don't believe everything they say," said Ellie.

"Well I guess your right, and by the way where is Manny?" asked Louis.

"He is looking for Peaches," said Ellie.

"I got to get to Peaches before he does," said Louis.

"Hold on," said Ellie picking him up and putting him on her head.

"Oh, I get a ride thanks," said Louis.

"We always get rides" said Crash popping out of now where.

"Yea, you should try it more," said Eddie popping up as well.

"Where did you guys come from?" asked Louis.

"Dude we are everywhere," said Crash.

"Yea we are like ninja possums," said Eddie doing a ninja style.

"Guys there is Peaches," said Ellie pointing her trunk at Peaches with other three female mammoths talking to Ethan.

"Peaches!" said Louis and he went sliding down Ellie trunk and he went underground towards Peaches.

"Wow Ethan your like the quickest mammoth ever!" said Katie.

"Yea you're so awesome," said Meagan.

"Ethan want to hang with us to celebrate your victory?" asked Steffie.

"Sure we can do it tonight," said Ethan.

"Are you coming Peaches or are you staying with your family?" said Katie looking at Peaches.

"Uh sure I will I wont miss it for the world," said Peaches.

"Come on girls let's get ready," said Steffie walking leading the girls.

"Not on my watch," said Manny walking behind Peaches and grabbing her tail.

"Dad I thought you allowed me to hang out," said Peaches.

"Your barely spending time with your herd," said Manny.

"You never said I have to," said Peaches.

"Well I don't want to spending time with that mammoth over there" said Manny pointing at Ethan.

"Me?" asked Ethan pointing to himself.

"Yes you, if I see you with my daughter again I will make sure you will regret it," said Manny walking up to Ethan face to face.

"Uh okay," said Ethan.

"Come on Peaches we are going to your mother," said Manny turning to look at Peaches.

"You can't make me go anywhere," said Peaches standing still and looking brave.

"Oh yes I can," said Manny.

_almost there_ said Louis in his mind and he dug through the dirty, he pop out of the ground he looked around and only saw a brown fury with a thing hanging from it. _Where am I? _thought Louis.

"Hey look its the mole hog" said a mammoth pointing at Louis with his trunk.

"Louis!" yelled Peaches Louis looked up and saw where is was, under Manny bottom. Louis was about to dig again but something grabbed his leg and pulled him out of his hole.

"What were you doing under my bottom?" asked Manny, Louis knew he couldn't get out of this mess.

"Manny what in the world are you doing?" said Ellie quickly walking over to Manny.

"Oh this thing was under my bottom" said Manny, he was about to through Louis into the air but Ellie grabbed Louis.

"Manny we need to talk" said Ellie and she put Louis on her head where the twins were and she grabbed Manny by the trunk and she pulled him to their home.

"Come on Peaches," said Katie, Peaches look at her friends then back at her Father.

"Um maybe I won't come, I go check on my dad," said Peaches and she started to follow another path.

"I think she just dump us," said Meagan.

"No, I think she just wants to make sure her family was okay," said Ethan, all three mammoths looked at him like he said something so gross but the next thing they all said...

"Oh you're so smart," said all of them and they all walk to Ethan and said all these wonderful things about him but Ethan looked back where Peaches left, _Peaches you're so different _thought Ethan and he walked with the other female mammoths and some other male mammoths.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness

"Manny what is wrong with you?" asked Ellie as she and Manny got back to their campsite.

"What is wrong with me? I saw that Ethan guy was gonna touch Peaches, and they were gonna hangout tonight and you knows what they do."

"Manny you are being way overprotective for Peaches, she gonna be just fine.:

"No I'm not I'm just think that she just not strong enough to take care of herself."

"A-hem she has strength and she got that from her mother."

"That explains it," Manny said making sure that Ellie didn't hear but he got that wrong.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing just thinking of your um trunk," Manny replied.

"My trunk? Is there something wrong with my trunk?" asked Ellie looking at her trunk.

"No, no I'm just thinking of how um how big it is" said Manny putting up a smile.

"So your saying my trunk is fat?" asked Ellie.

"No I um think its uh," Manny was trying to think of an answer when he felt something touching his trunk and he saw Ellie curling her trunk with his.

"Oh drop it poofy, I know your not a quick thinker like me," said Ellie joking around.

"I'm getting bored of watching this."

"Manny looked up and saw Crash sitting of Ellie head.

"Yea so am I, I rather watched Sid collect berries." said Eddie popping up next to his brother.

"You guys heard what we said?" asked Manny.

"Yep every word of what you," said Eddie.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Ellie.

"What we are doing here? We were hoping for some drama but you guys seem so boring now," said Eddie.

"Guys can you leave us alone for one second?" asked Manny.

"Sure" said Crash and Eddie and they both jump down from Ellie head and they began to walk away.

"Now where were we?" asked Ellie

"You were-" Manny was cut off and he saw the two possums standing beside him.

"I thought I told you guys to leave us," said Manny.

"You told us to stay away for one second," said Crash.

"Yea or" Eddie looked around before whispering "or do you have number problems?".

"What? No I don't have number problems and I never will," said Manny.

"Guys what Manny means by one second its just a saying which means we wont take long" said Ellie. Eddie and Crash just looked at Ellie.

"You speak words of wisdom," said Eddie kneeling in front of Ellie.

"We have a sister of wisdom," said Crash who was also kneeling with Eddie.

"Oh please," said Manny.

"Shh you! We did not ask for a comment," said Eddie.

"Yea, but if it's a nice one about me go right ahead," said Crash.

"He only have comments for me!" said Eddie facing Crash.

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Thats it, I will beat you to death brother," said Eddie and they started strangling each other.

"So is there a problem that you havent told me?" asked Ellie as the two possums were chasing each other in a bush.

"Maybe," said Manny.

"And when you mean maybe you mean yes?" asked Ellie.

"Yes."

"Then tell."

"I keep thinking that one day Peaches gonna dumped the herd and lived somewhere else."

"No I wont dad!"

Manny and Ellie turn around and saw Peaches running towards them.

"Peaches what are you doing here?" asked Manny as Peaches hugged him.

"Wow you do have a shot memory, you said to come back to the camp site and here I am and an over heard you talking about leaving the herd" said Peaches.

"Peaches understand if your leav-" Manny was cut off by Peaches.

"Who said I was leaving? I will always be in the herd no matter what dad," said Peaches.

"Okay Peaches, you can go play with the others now," said Ellie.

"Really?" asked Peaches and Ellie nodded.

"I hoped they take care of my little Peaches," said Manny as he watched Peaches hurry off.

"She can take care of herself," said Ellie.

"Come on, let's do something old mammals do," said Manny.

"What do you mean old?" asked Ellie.

"Forget I said that, lets just find Sid" said Manny as he started to walk away. Ellie was about to walk but something caught her eye, she looked up and saw a shadow but when the shadow saw her looking it flew away with wings. _Must be a bird _thought Ellie and she walked up to catch up with Manny. But Elli was right about the bird, but what kind of bird is it?.

* * *

**_Done sorry if there isn't action in it but there will be some in the next few chapters_**


	4. Chapter 4 My father

"Peaches there you are!" said Katie as all four mammoths met up near a waterfall.

"Am I late?" ask Peaches.

"No the boys havent showed up yet" said Meagan.

"Peaches havent you clean yourself yet?" ask Steffie.

"Or makeup?" asked Meagan.

"Well I didnt get time I come go do it now" said Peaches walking away.

"To late" said Katie and she pointed the boys coming towards them.

"Whats up girls!" yelled a dark brown mammoth, Ethan rolled his eyes as he walked over with other two boys.

"Fred don't yell its the night time which means some animals a sleeping.

"What do you mean? We are throwing a party" said Fred.

"Yea Ethan we are having a party because you won a race" said Steffie walking up to Ethan.

"But its only us" said Ethan knowing that is just mammoths around him.

"You got in wrong dude" said a light brown mammoth.

"Come on out guys" said Fred and all kind of animals ran out of the forest and started dancing and chatting to another.

"Wow I didnt expect this" said Peaches as she looked around to see animals around her.

"Yea I thought is was just us, the mammoths" said Ethan.

"We change our mind since your so awesome, so we are throwing a big party for you" said Meagan.

"Come on girls lets dance!" said Steffie as she started to move her legs and trunk around.

"Nice moves Steffie" said Meagan as she join Steffie.

"Are you gonna dance with us?" asked Katie as she noctice Peaches stadning by herself.

"Um, no I just watch" said Peaches.

"Okay I join you" said Katie as she stand next to Peaches.

"You sure?" asked Peaches.

"Yes I'm sure I'm not leaving you standing by yourself" said Katie.

"Oh" said Peaches.

"And I thought for sure Ethan would ask you to dance with him" said Katie.

"What? No he likes Steffie" said Peaches who was blushing a bit.

"What? No you got it wrong" said Katie.

"What do you mean?" asked Peaches.

"Well lets see Ethan doesnt really like Steffie, but Steffie like Ethan then there is this mammoth" said Katie pointing to Fred.

"What about him?" asked Peaches.

"He likes Steffie" said Katie.

"Wow I never knew that" said Peaches.

"Well I gotta go now" said Katie as she began to walk to Meagan and Steffie.

"Wait why you going?" asked Peaches.

"You will see" said Katie and winked at her before walking off. Peaches didnt know what she meant but when she looked the other way, she saw Ethan walking towards her.

"Ethan hi" said Peaches quickly fixing her hair.

"Oh hey I just came over here to say sorry when I said bad things to you" said Ethan.

"Oh its okay since we are friends now" said Peaches.

"I noctice something about you" said Ethan.

"You do? Is it my hair I knew I shouldve clean it before I got here" said Peaches trying to fix her hair.

"No Peaches its not that, your not wearing any makeup" said Ethan.

"Oh I forgot to put them on and don't tell the other girls but I don't really like makeup" said Peaches blushing deeply.

"Oh thats fine with me, I like to see them without makeup on". said Ethan.

"Really?" Peaches asked.

"Yea, and besides you look very pretty your own way" said Ethan which caused Peaches to do a little giggle. "Hey do you want to walk with me some where else?" asked Ethan.

"Sure" said Peaches and they started to go off in the night away from the noise.

"So, um this is nice" said Peaches.

"Yea hey can I ask you a question?" asked Ethan.

"Sure"

"Where were you born"

Peaches was suprised to this question, he pick that question out of millions of questions.

"Well your not gonna believe me but I was born in a dino world" Ethan stop walking and looked at her.

"Was that a joke?"

"Well when my parents first told me I couldnt believe them but I have to admit my family is already weird which I am proud of my family, I mean I got two possums, a sloth and a saber tooth tiger as uncles and me and my mom sleep hanging down from a tree".

"True that" as they both started walking again.

"And then they told me there was a guy named Buck"

Ethan stopped walking and looked at Peaches.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Peaches as she look the horror on Ethan face.

"What? Oh no its just I shock that you met Buck"

"You met him?"

"Sure I have he is my father" said Ethan smiling.

* * *

**I bet no one knew I was gonna write that! **

**Ethan is Buck son? Yea I made that up, sorry for a short chapter I thought people who like this story were gonna get mad if i took to long**


	5. Chapter 5 Brother and Friend

"You serious?" ask Peaches can't believe he has Buck as a father.

"Yea" said Ethan.

"How did you became in son?".

"Well When I was a baby I was playing on ice trying to catch a butterfly. But the ice split apart and I fell right in, after that I think I had a black out after I open my eyes and know that I was in a different world there was all these weird animals around me. Some had really long necks, some had huge spikes on their backs. But then I saw a animal that was grey and was walking on two legs and I notice that it had a tooth missing but when I kept staring at it, the thing notice me and started to chase me. I ran as fast I could but when I was close to its jaws and brown thing pushed me aside and it said to follow him. After that we went in a cave where the animal couldnt reach us. The brown thing said his named was Buck and he asked what was my named, but I told him I didnt know, so he named me Ethan and he taught me many things like the animals were dinos and how to surive in there and other stuff but one day. Soon I called Buck a dad and sometimes he called me son thats how we became a family. But when I was old enough to live on my own he said it was time to head back where I came from and I can't remember how I got back here" said Ethan finishing his whole big story.

"You put a lot of details in there".

"Yea I guess so".

"We should tell my mom and dad come on" Peaches started to walk off with Ethan right behind her.

* * *

"And that's it, I think" said Ethan, he was telling the rest of the herd of what he told Peaches.

"Okay my heads gonna explode!" said Crash.

"Not if mine explodes first!" said Eddie.

"How come you never told us?" asked Ellie.

"I never thought that anyone have met him" said Ethan.

"True" said Manny, he looked around and notice Shira was missing "Diego, where is Shira?".

Diego sighed "she doesn't want to be part of the herd".

"What! But you guys make a lovely match" said Sid.

"Yea we thought soon that you guys gonna have little sabers" said Crash and Eddia nodded. Diego growled at them and Sid, Crash and Eddie scream and ran behind Manny.

Peaches looked up at the night sky where the stars shine, then she remembered something, "Ethan you have to go back to your party!".

"I don't wanna go back there, besides it's not the kinda party I was expecting anyway" said Ethan.

"Well I don't wanna go back, and I'm so tired I'm going to sleep, Night" and Peaches walked to a tree and used her tail to hold a high branch so she can hang down.

"Well see ya guys" said Ethan and he started to walk away.

"Wait Ethan, why don't you sleep with us tonight?" asked Ellie.

"You sure?" asked Ethan.

"Of course you can" and Ellie went to where Peaches was sleeping and she hang herself up too next to Peaches. Ethan walked near Peaches but stopped when Manny laid in front of Peaches making sure Ethan doesnt sleep too close to Peaches. Ethan sighed and he layed down by himself. Sid layed on his favourite walk as the possums hanged from a tree. While Diego stayed awake as usual in case danger comes by.

* * *

**Shira**

Shira walked in the dark as the moonlight shine on her fur making it look like her fur is silver instead of grey. Shira walked until she came to a river where the water sparkled at night. Shira leaned her head down and started drinking, after a few minutes she heard a twig snap. Shira quickly turn around and heard a faint growl, Shira took a step forward and saw a pair of brown eyes staring right at her. Shira snarled with her ears laid back, but she didn't noticed that someone or something was stalking behind her, the thing growled and Shira gasped and turn her head around just see tawny fur pouncing on her. Shira landed on her back with another saber on top. Shira took a close look at the saber, the saber had tawny fur and grey eyes.

"Elia? Is that you?" asked Shira.

The saber stop growling and look at her "Shira? Is that really you?".

"I can't believe you found me!" said Shira hugging her friend.

Elia got off Shira and let her stand up. "Looked how much you grown".

"I could say that same to you and how did you found me?"

"Well we were really finding dinner".

"We?" said Shira looking around.

"Oh yea I forgot, Fang you can come out now". Shira looked behind and saw a brown saber coming out of the bushes.

"Fang your here too!" said Shira and she ran up to him to greet him.

"Nice to see you too sis" said Fang.

"Long time no see" said Elia as she walked up to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Shira.

"We ran away from the pack" said Elia looking at the her paws.

"But why?" asked Shira, Elia looked at Fang with sad eyes and Fang nodded.

"Your dad killed Fang mate" said Elia trying to hold back tears.

"You had a mate?" asked Shira now looking at Fang.

"Yea, three days after you were gone, her name was Angela" said Fang not showing at sadness in his eyes.

"Who was Angela?" asked Shira.

"She was a pretty saber who got kicked out of her old pack and asked us if she can join our pack. She got in and then somehow we talk to eachother and started seeing eachother more often. Then after that we became mates and after a few weeks she got pregnant, when she gave birth a boy came out with grey fur. Your dad wasnt very happy and told her that she needed to kill it. But she refused and then your dad killed her and my cub" said Fang.

"And thats why you ran away?" asked Shira.

"Yep" said Fang nodding his head.

"Yea I went with him since there is really no reason living in that pack" said Elia.

"I wish he was never my dad" said Shira.

"Well we told you a story now you tell us whats been going on with you" said Fang.

"Well I don't know where to begin" said Shira sitting down.

"You can tell us why the heck you have a ring in you ear" said Fang pointing his paw at Shira ring on one of her ears.

Shira told her friend and her brother of how she found a ship and a large monkey with weird animals and how she met another saber with a herd and about her crazy adventures.

"Okay stop, if you keep going my ears gonna bleed" said Fang backing a bit from Elia and Shira.

"Told you it was crazy" said Shira.

"Stand where you are!"

Fang, Shira and Elia looked and saw Diego standing near by glaring at Fang and Elia.

"Diego, what are you doing here?" asked Shira.

"If I was you sabers I would leave right now before this could get ugly" growled Diego.

"Diego, there is no need to fight" said Shira stepping in front of Shira and Elia.

"Give me a good reason" said Diego taking a step forward.

"Because this is Elia my friend and Fang my brother" said Shira, Elia gave a smile to Diego and Fang waved. Diego stopped growling and Fang walked up to him.

"So you must be Diego"

"How do you know my name?" asked Diego.

"I can read minds" said Fang.

"Yea right Fang" said Eila but then looked at Diego, "Shira told us so much about you".

"She has?" asked Diego.

"What she means to say is that I was telling them what had happen to me after I left my old pack" said Shira

"Well you did mention Diego alot" said Elia giggling a bit.

"No I did not!

"What's going on?"

The whole herd including Ethan came running towards them.

"I thought you guys were sleeping" said Diego.

"We were..." said Crash

"But you sabers make alot of noise" said Eddie.

"Oh I see Diego and Shira made new friends" said Sid walking up to Fang.

"I never knew dinner can come to us" said Fang licking his lips.

"Ah!" yelled Sid and ran behind Diego.

"Such a shame dinner has to run" said Fang.

"Woah, no one is eating anyone" said Manny stepping in front of Peaches.

"I been starving for days now, I think my ribs are showing" said Fang.

"Fang! Sorry the ruddness Fang has shown" said Elia, "I'm Shira friend Elia and this is Fang Shira brother".

"Its nice to meet you" said Ellie.

"Why is you name Fang?" asked Eddie.

"Do you want to find out?" asked Fang.

Eddie turned to Crash "I bet the right answer is to say no right Crash?".

"No is the right answer but...".

"We are pretty stupid so we should say yes anway" said Eddie, he turned back to Fang and said "Yes we would liked to know".

"Because of these" said Fang opening his mouth to show not only his white and sharp fangs but other sharp little teeths.

"I used these to eat prey!" said Fang.

"Hold it right there Saber" said Eddie.

"You think your fangs are sharp?" asked Crash.

"Well check this" said Eddie, him and Crash climber on Peaches so they were standing on Peaches growing tusks.

"Check these babies out" said Crash.

"Yea they are longer and more sharp then yours!" said Eddie.

"There not even Fangs" said Fang.

"Stop being so smart" said Eddie.

"Yea being smart is pretty rude" said Crash.

"You guys make no sense at all" said Fang.

"Welcome to my world" said Diego.

Ellie looked up at the night sky, "Maybe we should get some sleep first".

"Good idea Ellie" said Crash.

"Hey! I was about to say that!" said Crash.

"But you didnt" said Eddie.

"Okay I'm gonna go back to sleep" said Sid as he walked off.

Come on guys we talk things over in the tommorrow right now the herd need some sleep" said Manny as he and the rest of the herd followed him.

Diego looked back and saw Shira walking off with Elia and Fang, "Where are you guys going?".

"We are taking Shira to our cave to sleep with us" said Fang.

"Coming Diego?" asked Manny looking back at him.

"Oh yea I'm coming" said Diego and ran to catch up.

A hairy ape watched the herd leave from a tree, "Soon I'll have my revenge".

**End of chapter!**

**Sorry for taking so long I was stuck on ideas. :P**


	6. Chapter 6 Trap

**At night**

"This is where you guys sleep?" asked Shira, and Elia and Fang led her to a small cave which was covered with two large trees to make the cave hidden. When Shira walked in she saw leaves on the ground and paintings on the wall and a small little pool in the corner of the cave.

"Yea, we were found it two weeks ago" said Fang.

"How long were you guys here?" asked Shira.

"Four weeks" answered Elia.

"And I can't believe you got a boyfriend, you know tyhat Diego guy" said Fang as he layed down on top of the leaves.

"He's not my boyfriend and never will be".

"That's what they all say" said Elia and she layed down next to Fang.

"Whatever" said Shira.

"Okay you Shira come with me" said Elia as she grabbed Shira small tail and she went out of the cave. "Ow, my tail, my tail" said Shira as she felt like her tail gonna fall off.

When Elia got into a small area filled with bushes and trees around them, she let go of Shira tail.

"Okay people say girls stick together" said Elia turning to face Shira, Shira widened her eyes of what Elia said.

"Uh"

"No I don't mean that kinda thing".

Shira sighed in relief, I mean when a girl is in trouble another helps out that is called girls sticking together" said Elia.

"But I not in trouble".

"Oh yea you are, you afraid to-" Elia was cut off when she noticed a lot of leaves falling to the ground. Elia looked up and saw a dark shadow moving through the trees.

"Afraid of what?" asked Shira and noticed that Elia was looking at something else, she followed Elia eyes and saw the dark shadow looking down at them.

"I havent seen you in a while Shira" said the shadow in a low voice.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we met before" said Shira wondering how he or she know her name.

"Hmm maybe my friends can help you remember" said the shadow and Shira and Elia turned around to see a skinny bunny, and weird creäture hopping on two legs while her little hands carried a rope and next to her was a huge and fat animal with a weird nose, and a bird with a red hat on him. There was also a boar and a badger with them too, the crew had come back but what Shira didn't expect was that there was a saber with them. He was a male saber with WHITE FUR and his eyes was bright green, Shira thought she was gonna faint since she never saw a saber that has white fur.

"Gutt!" said Shira and turned around to see the shadow dropped down in front on Elia and Shira.

"Its been a long time" said Gutt. Shira noticed that he had lost a leg and replaced it with a wooden leg and his left eye was covered with a black patch.

"His name is Gutt? I would've think I way better name for you" said Elia.

Gutt growled and came closer to Elia "And what name you think I should have then?".

"Well lets see, weirdo, smelly, Ugly and freaky" said Elia.

"Hmm, you're not scared of me" said Gutt.

"Of course not, why would I be scared of a big, ugly, smelly ape like you" said Elia shaking her head.

"Hmm I'm gonna have talk with you on the ship" said Gutt stroking his grey beard.

"Your not taking her anyway Gutt!" said Shira.

"We'll see about that, capture them!" said Gutt to his crew, and then all the animals charge at the two sabers. Shira jumped back and Squint swing his fish sword at her, while Elia was attacking the kangaroo, the bird and the badgar while Shira was taking care of the white saber, Squint, the boar while Flynn was clapping while watching the fight.

Elia leaped at Raz but Raz leaned on her tail and use her back legs to push her away, Elia rolled on the ground and was about to get up but Silas started pecking her head. Elia swipe Silas away with her paw, Silas hit a tree and fell to the ground. Elia turned around to see Gupta making funny faces at her, Elia growled and leaped at him but she got pulled back by Raz. Elia looked down at her feet and saw ropes holding her, she tried to chew at the rope but Gupta hold her head down.

Meanwhile with Shira, she kept jumping from side to side from the boar as it tried to charge at her, Squint kept throwing his knife at her but he always seem to miss. Squint raised his knife as the boar tried to distract Shira from noticing Squint, Squint threw his knife at Shira but Shira saw this coming and she leaned back as the knife went over he, inches from her head and the knife hit the tree. Squint went to fecth his knife but he couldnt pull it out since he threw the knife so hard that it went right into the tree.

Shira saw Squint was busy with his knife and the boar didnt see him yet so Shira step right in front of him, and when the boar charge at her she leaped at him and landed on his back then leaped off as the Boar smashed right into the tree with Squint nearly got squashed. Shira turned around and saw the saber walking towards her, Shira got ready for a fight the saber started to run and to Shira suprise he leap over her and landed on the tree and and leaped at Shira this time while he twirled in the air. Shira was to busy watching him doing fancy tricks that she didnt notice that she was pinned down by the white saber. Shira looked at Elia but she was black out but when she looked up she saw Gutt holding a club.

"Sweet dreams" said Gutt and he smashed the club into Shira which cause her to black out like Elia.

* * *

**Thats all I can do right now I think I'm gonna take a rest for a few days, I did this chapter early because I noticed that you guys were loving my story so I put an early story for you so enjoy and plz review**


	7. Chapter 7 Boss?

_They should be here by now _thought Fang as he waited outside the cave, waiting for Shira and Elia to come back. Its been a while since Shira and Elia left the cave and Fang was started to get worried, how long does a girl talk take? A day? Or a week? Fang looked up the night sky wondering if he should go search for them, no maybe they just chilling somewhere and forgot to come back. Fang went back into the cave and rested and hoping Elia and Shira would come back by morning.

* * *

** Early in the Morning**

"Diego, time to wake up" said Eddie and Crash.

Diego moaned and opened one eye "it's too early to wake up and the sun not even up".

"We know, but we want to try something" said Eddie.

"Then why do you need me for?" asked Diego.

"It still kinda dark and we need someone like you to come with us, in case there is danger around" said Crash.

"So will you come with us?" asked Eddie.

"No I trying to get some sleep" said Diego and he turned around so his back was facing the possums.

Eddie and Crash look at each other and shrugged and started poking Diego, "poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke" said the twins as they kept poking Diego.

"Stop poking me" said Diego.

Once again the twins looked each other and started punching Diego "punch, punch, punch, punch, punch".

"Keep punching me and then you guys lose your fingers" said Diego trying to keep himself from losing his temper.

The twins quickly walk away not wanting their little fingers to be chop off.

"So who will come with us Eddie?" asked Crash.

Eddie looked around and saw Sid sleeping on his favourite rock, "How about Sid?".

"You sure? I mean I got a bad feeling about this if do we ask Sid" said Crash.

"Come on, we'll ask him" said Eddie and grab Crash arm and pulled him towards Sid.

Sid was sleep on his back and he was breathing in his mouth and the breath come out of his nose.

Eddie and Crash stood near his head, their fur going back and forth every time Sid breathes in and out.

"Wow his breathing is really strong" said Eddie.

"Maybe we should not go near his mouth in case he might eat us during his sleep" said Crash taking a step back.

"It's perfectly safe" said Crash rolling his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yep, but you go wake him up".

"Fine" said Crash and walk slowly to Sid head, "Hey peanut head, wake up!".

There was no answer, Crash was about to speak again but Sid took a very deep breath, and it was so strong leaves and sticks started moving towards Sid, but that was not the only problem Crash accidentally flew right into Sid's mouth and went right down his throat! Sid has eaten him!

"Crash!" yelled Eddie and he leaped onto Sid stomach, "can you hear me brother?" but there was no answer. He grab two short sticks and pushed them into Sid's eyes and Sid screamed in pain.

"Ahhhh! The pain, the pain!" said Sid covering his eyes with his hands.

"Sid, give me Crash back!" said Eddie.

"What do you mean give Crash back?" asked Sid rubbing his eyes.

"You-" Eddie was cut off when Sid started to cough and had trouble breathing, Eddie punched Sid's back and out came a slimy possum.

"Crash!" yelled Eddie and was gonna hugged him but stop when he noticed he was slimy all over.

"Uh, you might wanna shake that off" said Eddie.

Crash shook his fur and all the slimy fell off.

"You okay brother?" asked Eddie.

"Is was a nightmare down there, it was like all your nightmares came true and it was so dark in there" said Crash facing his back to Eddie and hugging himself.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" asked Eddie.

Crash smiled and turned around and punched Eddie, "now I feel much better".

"You could've warn me first" said Eddie rubbing his cheek.

"Uh guys, whats going on?" asked Sid.

"Uh its a long story but anyway we want you to come with us to the beach" said Eddie.

"Why?" asked Sid.

"Uh we'll tell you on the way" said Crash and he and Eddie started walking.

"Shouldnt we wake up the herd?" asked Sid.

"Uh no there could be in a deep sleep, and trust me you don't want to wake up Diego or you may lose a claw" said Eddie.

"Now come on, we don't go all day" said Crash and he and Eddie started walking again.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" and he and started to go after them.

* * *

"Here we are" said Eddie and Crash as the twins and Sid stood in the sand as the water came inches away from their feet then down again, going back and forth up on the sand since their new home was destroyed and the mammals had to live on a new island which barely has any snow which it was mostly like a jungle but it doesn't seem to bother the mammals.

"Hmm we need to find a small pool" said Crash looking around.

"Yea and we better do this fast because the sun coming up and the herd will be awake soon" said Eddie also looking around with Crash.

"What do you guy have in plan?" asked Sid kinda getting worried if this could be one of their dirty tricks to play on him.

"We need to find some shells to make a gift" said Eddie.

"Yea and some shells mostly will be in a tiny pool" said Crash.

"You mean the one over there?" asked Sid and pointed to a tiny pool surrounded by rocks and not to far from the sea.

"Perfect!" said Crash and ran of all fours to the tiny pool.

"Yea, nice work Sid!" said Eddie and ran off to follow Crash.

"Wait up, I'm not that fast! I'm a sloth remember, we weren't made for speed" said Sid and tried to catch up with them.

Eddie hopped onto a rock and looked into the water, Crash soon was beside him. There water was crystal clear and you can see fishes swimming around and shells were half buried in the sand.

"It's too deep for us " said Eddie.

"Sid you have long arms, go grab them for us" said Crash.

"Whats in it for me?" asked Sid crossing his arms.

"Um" Crash put a hand up his nose and tooked out three red berries, "what about berries?".

"Thats been from your nose" said Sid.

"Yea but it would be a waste, if you don't eat them" said Crash, Sid couldnt refuse and took them and started eating them.

"Where did you get those?" whispered Eddie.

"Found them in Sid's belly and somehow they got into my nose" said Crash.

"Well he wouldn't eat them if he didn't love berries that much" said Eddie, "So good job".

"Thanks, no wonder I was born first, it's because I'm smart" said Crash.

"Woah who ever said you were born first?".

"My mom".

"You mean 'our' mom?.

"Well yea but still I was born first".

"Nope I was!".

"Nah uh I was!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"Uh guys a got all the shells" said Sid, Eddie and Crash looked and saw loads of shells in Sid's arms.

"Okay we now need some sea weed" said Crash.

"I go find some" replied Eddie and he ran off to search for them.

"Sid, start making holes in the shells" said Crash.

"Okay!" and Sid started using his long claws and push them into the middle of the shells, while Crash waited and was drawing in the sand with a stick.

After a while Eddie came back with a long sea weed in his hands, "Okay I got the sea weed" and he dropping them into the sand.

Crash dropped the stick he was using and ran over, "Okay now we need to hurry fast, because the sun coming up".

"Oh and I am done with the shells" said Sid.

"Okay, me and Eddie will put the sea weed through the holes in the shells, and Sid".

"Yea?" said Sid hoping he could help more since he loved shells and he wondered if they were making a necklace for someone, since he made a necklaces a lot and alway have to give them to Diego since he kept losing them, a least that what Sid's thinks.

"You go do something what sloths does" said Crash.

Sid's smiles fade "You mean you don't need anymore help?".

"We got this under control" said Eddie while he carefully put a sea weed in the hole of the shell.

"Oh" said Sid and walk away slowly, disappointed he couldn't help anymore. Sid walked on a path that led to a cliff, once he was up there he sat down and watch the sun coming up. He sighed but then he saw something on the sea, it was big and it seems to be floating on the water, no it couldn't be another ice berg ship but if it was a ship who was on it? Sid shook his head and thought he might be dreaming or something and went back to the beach to find the twins, but when he got there he only saw little footprints leading back to the herd. Guess they headed back to the herd Sid began to go back to the herd since there is really nothing else to do on the beach.

When Sid came back to the herd and found Eddie and Crash using their shells necklace to tie up Ethan while he was asleep, "Guys what a you doing?!" yelled Sid, which startled the whole herd! Ellie and Peaches woke up with a fright and accidentally fell down from their tree, Diego stood up quickly like something gonna attack him and for Ethan well he had tried to get up but only ending rolling on his back and squashing the twins. But as for Manny he was still sleeping!

"Oops did I yell to loud?" asked Sid watching everyone nearly having a heart attack.

"What the heck was this all about?" asked Diego annoyed that he got awoken up from the cat nap.

"Ow I think I hit my head pretty hard" said Peaches still lying on the floor as she rubbed her head with her trunk.

"Peaches you alright?" asked Ellie as she stood besides Peaches making sure she was okay.

"I think so" Peaches replied and slowly stood up.

"Uh why am I tied up?" asked Ethan as he was lying on his back and was tied everywhere and couldn't move.

Peaches saw this and quickly ran over to him, "You okay Ethan?".

"Yep besides being tied up".

"Here let me help you" and Peaches used her trunk to untie the seaweed with the shells on it and soon after that was done, Ethan was free. Ethan got up and said thanks to Peaches and Peaches returned a smile.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Ellie looking around the herd.

"Me and Ethan are" said Peaches.

"Diego you okay?" asked Ellie and turned to find Diego on top on Sid and Diego was not looking happy.

"Uh Diego I didn't mean to wake you up" said Sid.

"You know I'm not a morning person" growled Diego and pushed his claw close to Sid's neck.

"Diego, whats wrong with you? I never seen you like this before" said Sid.

Diego looked like he got hit in the face and quickly back away from Sid and shook his head, "I'm sorry Sid, I don't know what got into me".

"Well I will accept if you give me a big hug!" said Sid holding out his arms expecting a big from Diego, and he quickly forgot about Diego almost killing him.

"Don't push your luck Sid" growled Diego.

"Okay, okay, a sorry will do" said Sid.

"Hello?! Two possums stuck to the ground!".

Everyone looked at the two possums that was lying flat on the ground since they were nearly crushed by Ethan back.

"Oops sorry guys I didn't notice you" said Ethan and pulled them out of the ground.

"That because you nearly crush us to death!" yelled Crash.

"Do we look like fluffy cushions to you?!" yelled Eddie.

"Sorry, you guys were on my back and I was trying to get up but I was tied up. Wait did you guys tie me up?" asked Ethan not having not looking very happy.

"The boss told us not to tell you anything" said the twins.

"Boss? Since when there is a boss?" asked Ethan.

"Um guys I don't know if you havent notice but Manny still asleep" said Sid pointing at Manny. Everyone looked at Manny was sleeping peacefully.

"Wow, never knew my dad was such a heavy sleeper" said Peaches.

"Nope he is not a heavy sleeper" said Ellie as she walked around Manny, "until she spotted what she was looking for... ear plugs in Manny small ears.

"Thats why!" And she pulled them out and gave a shout right into Manny's ears.

"AAh" yelled Manny and stood up quickly running around.

"Dad calm down" said Peaches.

Manny stop in his tracks and looked at Peaches and Ethan and noticed that they were standing rather close to each other, he frowned and he push himself between them "Why is everyone awake?".

"That's not the question, the question is why did you have ear plugs in your ears?" asked Ellie frowning at him.

"Oh um that it was because uh..." Manny was lost for words.

"I found them since the boss asked them" said Eddie and Crash slapped him in the face.

"Don't blow our cover, no one needs to know that Manny is our boss!".

"Manny! Did you tell my brothers to tie Ethan up?" asked Ellie not happy with Manny.

"Well not exactly" Manny said.

"I-I just wanted to make sure that Ethan wasnt to close to our daughter

"So tieing him up was gonna solve it?".

"No, I mean I only asked the twins to move him a bit father away, not tie him up" said Manny looking at the possums twins.

"You didn't expect us to just move him did you?" asked Eddie.

"He is like almost fat like you" said Crash.

"Why does everyone think I'm fat!? Is just my fur" said Manny.

"Manny I thought I told you to-" Ellie was cut off when she saw a brown saber running towards them.

"Hey isn't that Fang? Shira brother? asked Peaches, and when Peaches said Shira Diego ears twitched.

Fang came to a stop, panting hard probably from running to fast.

"Fang? What are you doing here?" asked Ellie.

"Yea and where is Shira and that other saber with her?" Diego asked.

"I thought you guys had Shira and Elia" said Fang, "that's why I came here".

"How did you find us?" asked Diego.

"Well someone smells like rotten berries, so its easy to follow that smell but kinda stings my nose" Fang replied.

"I guess that Sid scent you followed, and I know how you feel when you follow his scent" Diego said.

"Hey! I don't smell that bad!" Sid cried then he lift his arm and took a sniff in his armpit and looked like he was about to pass out, "okay maybe I smell I tiny bit bad".

"Okay so Shira missing?" asked Peaches.

"And Elia I can't find them anywhere" Fang replied.

"I guess we should find Shira and Elia" said Ellie.

"I agree" said Manny smiling.

"And don't think I'm not done with you yet" Ellie said and Manny smiled disappeared.

"Okay we gonna find Shira and Elie, come on guys we gotta find her, she could be in trouble" Diego said already walking away to find Shira.

"Wow Diego really wants Shira back" said Eddie and Crash laughed but Diego was to far away to hear what they said.

As the herd followed Diego Peaches and Ethan were a bit far behind, Peaches thought this would be a good time to say sorry for the way her father is acting so strange, "I'm sorry about how my dad, he's been acting strange since he met you".

"What? Oh sorry when you guys talked I kinda zoned out, it happens sometimes" Ethan replied.

"So you havent been hearing of what we said?".

"Nope, but what did you guys talk about? And I still don't know why the possums tie me up for" Ethan said, "do you know?".

Peaches thought it would be better not to tell him since she doesn't know how he would react and might get upset, "Uh I kinda zoned out too" said Peaches who lied to her crush.

"Oh well, so what are w-".

"Ethan!".

Ethan and Peaches turn around to see Steffie frowning at him while Meagan and Katie were behind her.

"Steffie? Katie? Meagan? What you guys doing here?" asked Ethan.

"You ditched us three at the party last night! How could you!" cried Steffie.

"Well its-".

But Steffie saw Peaches besides him and grew more upset, "Peaches you took Ethan away from the party so you could have him all to your self didn't you?".

"What?" asked Peaches.

"You took Ethan away so you think this would be funny?".

"What!? I didn't".

"You and Ethan thought it would be funny if you left us at the party! How could you?! Thought we were friends!".

"Well, we are but-".

"No! We are not friends anymore, and I don't want to see you ever again Peaches you hear me? NEVER!" cried Steffie and stomped away crying, Meagan gave a dirty look at Peaches and quickly followed Steffie but Katie gave Peaches a sad look and walk away hanging her head low.

Peaches couldn't believe what she had heard! Does this mean she is outta of the group? And she couldn't believe she just shouted at her! In front of Ethan too!.

"I don't know about you, but I don't know why Steffie would be angry at us for leaving the party" said Ethan.

* * *

**Sorry for updating late I had homework to do and I had to get ready for school.**

**Peace out!**


	8. Chapter 8 Moonstone

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! What have I done? Does this mean I can't be friends with Steffie again?" Peaches panicked.

"Peaches you need to chill" said Ethan, he and Peaches were walking far bit behind Ellie, the two possums and Manny while the rest of the herd was searching at another place to look for Shira and Elia since they disappeared last night.

"I'm sorry Ethan!" Peaches said.

"For what?" asked Ethan.

"I should've never agreed with you to walk with you at the party then Steffie wouldn't be at us and now I messed up so bad!".

"Hey, calm down. No need to beat yourself up and it wasnt your fault, Steffie just didn't understand and she didn't give you a chance to explain what really happen".

"Uh but what if she spread rumours about me that you and I are a couple?" Peaches blushed of what she just said "I mean she got the wrong idea and she may think us that we are a couple, which we not because we best friends" Peaches said quickly.

"Uh I'm sure when we find Shira and Elia we can explain what really happen and that it was all a big mistake" Ethan smiled.

"I hope it will work" Peaches said quietly.

Manny looked behind him to make sure Ethan wasnt doing anything to Peaches, but as for Ellie she is not happy with him.

"Crash, Eddie can you find the rest of the herd and see if they have found Shira and Ellie yet?" asked Ellie.

"Anything for our big sis!" yelled the possums and ran off.

Ellie didn't really need to ask the possums but she wanted the time alone to talk with Manny, she turned to Manny "So you're not gonna tell me why you tied up Ethan?".

"I didn't ask the possums to tie him up! I just ask them to move him and bit father away from Peaches" explain Manny.

"You didn't expect Crash and Eddie to move a nearly grown mammoth did you?".

"Well I wasnt thinking about that".

"You knew that possums were going to mess up and so you put ear plugs in you ears because you knew something gonna go wrong" said Ellie.

"Wow I didn't expect you tot be that smart" Manny said.

"Well I'm disjointed in you for what you did".

"I'm sorry Ellie, it's just I don't trust that Ethan guy much around Peaches".

"Manny, Peaches gonna be an adult soon she has to take care of her own life".

"I know I just want her to have a perfect life".

"A perfect life with a father annoying her?".

"Yes exactly! Wait what did you say?!".

"I'm just kidding Manny" laugh Ellie.

"So you forgive me?".

"I only forgive you if you stop bothering Ethan and Peaches".

"Ugh fine anything for my Ellie".

"Now you acting the Manny I know" said Ellie and she gave him a hug.

"No sign of Shira or Ellie anywhere".

Manny and Ellie looked ahead and saw Fang and Diego running towards them with Sid on Diego back with the possums riding on Fangs back.

"You guys search everywhere?" asked Manny.

"Yea no sign of them" said Diego.

"You guys havent found them have you?" Peaches asked as she and Ethan walked up to them.

Fang sighed "I don't know where they gone to".

"What if they got kidnapped?" asked Crash.

"Or what if they left us?" asked Eddie.

"They would never do that" said Fang.

"Now that I think of it I did see a ship heading out to sea" said Sid putting a claw on his chin as he slid of Diego back.

"You did?" asked Ellie.

Yea, I saw it before the sun came up today".

Ellie looked at Manny with worried eyes "You don't think Gutt took them?".

"Gutt? I thought he was dead" Eddie said.

"Who the heck is Gutt?" asked Fang.

"It's a long story" said Diego.

"But if its true that Gutt took Shira and Elia, how we gonna get them back?" asked Peaches.

"We still have that ship when we came to this place" said Diego.

"Buts it's on the other side of the island and we don't have time to do that" Manny said.

"The quickest way is to travel is going around the island since we place the ship at a beach" Ellie said.

"Then what are we waiting for then? Lets go!" Diego said and already walking fast as he could.

"Diego I never seen you so eager to save Shira" said Eddie.

"Aww you really do like Shira" Crash said.

"You naughty, naughty kitty!" said both possums.

"Shut up! Lets get going!" yelled Diego.

"Diego is not much on a morning person is he?" asked Fang as the herd followed Diego.

"Believe me I seen worse" said Manny.

* * *

**Shira pov**

"Ugh... where...where am I?" Shira slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them from the bright light.

"Shira? You awake?".

That voice, its Elia! Shira opened her eyes once again and waited for a few seconds to let her eyes adjust the sun brightness, "Elia where are you?" she ask.

"On the other side".

Shira looked around, there was lots of water. Could she be on another ship? Wait last night, Gutt ambush her and Elia! Shira tired to move but realized she was tied to a wooden trunk with her back against it, "Oh no this can't be happening" Shira said.

"What do you mean 'this can't be happening'? You mean you done this before?" asked Elia.

Shira turned her head to the side and saw Elia tied to on the other side, "Well I wasnt really tied up in the past".

"Well I woke up an hour before you did" Elia said.

"You did? Then how come you never woke me up?" asked Shira.

"Well I tried but you are a heavy sleeper".

Shira sighed she can't believe Gutt is still alive she thought he was dead the last time the last thing she remembered was Gutt standing over her and then she blackout. Shira shook her head and looked up to the sky, it still morning. _I wonder if the herd knows me and Elia are gone and come after us, no they probably wont do that since I rejected being in their herd _though Shira and sighed once again.

"Okay he is totally freaking me out" Elia said.

"Who?" Shira ask trying to see what Elia was looking at.

"Look to your left".

Shira turned her head to the left and saw what Elia talking about...the white saber. He was just sitting there staring at the two female sabers.

"He's been staring at us the whole time, it getting kinda freaky" whispered Elia.

"Doesnt he got any other stuff to look at instead looking at two sabers being tied up and not helping us" said Shira.

"He's kinda handsome when you look at him" whispered Elia

Shira gasped and turned her head to the right so she doesn't have to look at the white saber and speak to Elia in private, "Your falling in love with a saber that catnapped us and that he could kill you?".

"Yup" said Elia, Shira knew Elia was smiling on the other side of the trunk.

Shira sighed "Where is the rest of the crew?".

"On my side" answered Elia.

Shira moved as far as she could until she could see the other side, on each side of the ship there was two ice going up like stairs to another ice platform with a thick stick sticking out of the ground with two leaves still hanging on it. But next to the stick was the Gutt and Gupta while the rest of the crew stood behind them except Silas who was know where to been seen.

"Ahh...I see you finally woke up Shira" said Gutt.

"Now can we make her suffer?!" asked Squint.

"Not yet!" shouted Gutt, "When the rest of her so-called herd of hers come then we'll make her suffer".

"What herd?" asked Shira.

"The herd you joined in".

"Oh that herd, oh you see I am not part of their herd so they wouldn't rescue me and Elia".

"We'll see about that" said Gutt and out of nowhere Silas landed on Gutt shoulder and whispered into Gutts ears, after a few minutes Silas flew off Gutts shoulder and onto Flynn shoulder, "it seems that the herd is coming to rescue you after all" Gutt said.

Shira gasped "Don't tell me that Silas had been spying on the herd".

"I have watch them for nearly a month now" smiled Silas.

"And when they come, we will be ready" Gutt said walking down on one of the ice stairs.

"Oh before I forget I would like you to meet this saber" Gutt said and waved to the white saber to come over, the white saber obeyed and walked over and sat next to Gutt. "Meet Moonstone, he is my first mate now since I have to replace you after you betrayed your crew and your captain".

Shira was about to speak again but Elia interrupted "Is it me or are you guys talking to only Shira, just so you know I'm still here you know".

Gutt growled "I know that, it's just we don't really have that much use for you since we only wanted Shira".

"Okay now that just being mean" Elia said giving Gutt a sad look.

"Not like I care, Moonstone keep watching them in case they might do any tricks on us" said Gutt and walked back to his crew.

Shira and Elia watch Gutt walked away and turned their attention back to Moonstone, "sooooo...since you gonna be watching us we could start a chat" smiled Elia. Shira sighed she didn't really wanted to talk to Moonstone since he is part of this crew.

Moonstone only glared at Elia "you're not much of a talker are you?" Elia asked still not reply.

"Okay nevermind then" said Elia looking down to the ground.

Shira thought that she could trick Moonstone into telling his plan, "so Moonstone I don't understand why you would join this crew since they are so cruel and they are just using you to be their slave" said Shira looking right into Moonstone eyes.

There still no reply, Shira was already about to give up until her reply came, "It's because I'm their secret weapon".

"Secret weapon?" asked Elia.

"I'm am Shira future mate" said Moonstone, and Shira nearly fainted! Did he just say what Shira think he said?! Why would a saber like him would want Shira? She barely knows him unless Gutt has something to do with this.

* * *

**Oh Shira got a future mate! Whats gonna happen next? Well I dont know I just make stuff up as I go along (hehehe)**

**Any please review! If you dont I find you and make you review! Kidding!**


	9. Chapter 9 Dad?

"How much further?" Eddie ask as the herd including Fang and Ethan were walking along the shore to get to their ship on the other side of the island and Crash and Eddie were riding on Ellie back.

"Yea I'm getting tired of walking" said Crash.

"I'm the one that's walking while you two just slack off on my back" said Ellie.

Fang were walking a bit slower than the others and Diego knew he was thinking of Shira and Elia and he walk slower so he can be at Fang side, "Hey I'm sure Shira and Elia are okay" said Diego.

Fang looked at him and sighed "I hope they're okay but it's just that me and Elia found Shira after all me and Elia had been through to find Shira and now Shira been have been kidnapped with Elia by an ape" Fang said.

"Yea I wonder that too" said Diego looking ahead.

"How can you be so calm?" asked Fang.

"Calm about what?"

"That your girlfriend got taken and you look like you had a great party".

"Shira is not my girlfriend and I don't like people seeing my soft side so I really don't show it".

"Uh huh" said Fang not sure if what Diego said is all true.

Peaches and Ethan were silent and they kinda kept a distant between each other and it seem kinda awkward. Ethan sneak a glance Peaches and saw her with her head down. _Poor Peaches I feel so sorry for her I bet she's thinking about Steffie _Ethan thought and looked away from her.

And Ethan was right Peaches was thinking about Steffie _how can I face Steffie now after what I done? What if I came to her and she was ready to kill me? She wouldn't do that, would she? And what if Ethan is trying to be nice to me so he wouldn't hurt my feelings? _Peaches grumbled and was about to say something until Sid spoke.

"Do you guys feel like somethings moving?" asked Sid.

"It could be you stomach Sid" said Diego as the herd stopped in front on Sid.

The ground started to shake.

"Okay that was definitely not my stomach" said Sid as he climbed onto one of Manny tusk and Manny rolled his eyes.

"Could it be an earthquake?" asked Diego.

"Could be" said Fang and then the next minute the ground started to shake more violently and the mammals had trouble trying to keep standing up. A crack started to open and heaps of sand starts to fall in.

"We are going to die!" screamed the twins brothers.

After the twins said that the ground stopped shaking, "Okay that was weird" said Fang.

"Do you think their will be more earthquakes?" asked Ellie.

"Lets hope there wont be anymore" said Manny and kept moving.

As the herd more around the crack the earthquake cause except Sid and the twins and they kept staring down the crack. Is was big enough to put a t-rex through the crack. Sid kept staring down into the crack and all he could see was darkness.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!".

"What was that?" asked Eddie and the rest of the herd stopped and looked behind them.

"Something might be down there" said Crash and as Crash spoke a shadow shot up towards the sky.

"Did I spoke to soon?" asked Crash.

"Who cares, someone catch whatever it is!" yelled Eddie.

The figure started to fall down and Manny were moving in different directions holding his trunk up trying to find the place where would figure and it came down closer, Manny was blinded by the sun and couldn't see where he was going and the figure was small and went straight down in one of Manny nose hole.

"Did it just went where I think it went?" asked Eddie.

Manny gasped and started snorting trying to get it out.

"Hold on Manny" said Ellie and she grabbed Manny trunk and put her big foot on it and Manny cried in pain and the figure went straight out and onto the sand.

"Manny are you okay?" asked Ellie.

"Other than having something stuck up my nose and you putting your foot down on my trunk, yea I'm fine" said Manny.

The figure stood up and he was quite shot and small with mostly brown fur and had an eye patch on one of his eyes as he carried a tooth in his hand.

"Buck!" yelled the twins and the two ran over and hug them.

"Woah woah! I prefer kissing my feet instead" said Buck pushing the twins away, the twins went on their knees and started kissing Buck feets.

"Buck long time no see" said Ellie.

"Oh its you guys again" said Buck smiling.

"I can't believe we get to see you again Buck I mean I thought you stayed in the dino world" said Manny.

"I did but after I heard my pineapple wife wanted to have a kid and there was no way am I gonna have kids so I dumped her" said Bucks shaking the twins off his feet.

"That still doesn't explain how you got here" said Diego walking up to him.

"Well I was riding Rudy until he flick me off his back, and I guess I must've shot through the ground".

"So this is 'the' Buck I have heard so much about?" asked Peaches getting all excited and forgetting about Steffie.

"Wow the last time I saw ya you were little, and now you look beautiful as you mother" said Buck and he hopped onto Peaches right tusk, "but your tusk seem to be small".

"My tusks are still growing" said Peaches, then Buck hopped onto Manny head.

"Hmm I see ya still fat" said Buck.

"I'm not fat! I'm just poofy! yelled Manny.

"Thats what every male mammoth always say" said Buck and hopped back to the ground.

"Welcome back Buck" said Diego and he and Buck did a fist pump.

Ethan crept behind Manny unsure if he should say hello and Peaches saw him and walked up to him.

"Ethan you should say hi to Buck after all he is your dad" whispered Peaches.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want me and what if he forgot about me?" asked Ethan.

"I doubt Buck forgets his own son" replied Peaches and she grabbed his trunk and pulled him right in front of Buck.

"Buck meet your one and only son!" said Peaches.

* * *

**Shira pov**

"Mate, what do you mean 'mate'?" asked Shira.

"Gutt wants me to mate with you so you can have cubs and he will take them away from you and train them to be part of his crew" said Moonstone.

"And your agreeing to this?" asked Elia kinda jealous than Shira got pick instead of her.

"Well I gotta follow orders" said Moonstone with a serous expression on his face.

"Wow you sound depressed" said Elia.

Moonstone narrowed his eyes at her and Elia saw this " don't give that look" Elia said.

"Well Gutt can't force me to mate with you" said Shira.

"Yea she's already got a boyfriend!" said Elia.

"Enough! Me and Diego arent together" said Shira.

"Gutt can forced you" said Moonstone.

"How?" asked Shira.

"If you don't, your friend will be thrown over board" said Moonstone.

"Oh now I have to get involed" said Elia shaking her head.

"I've done talking to you" said Moonstone and he got up and walked back to the crew and said the Flynn to watch over them and Flynn nodded.

"So you really going to mate with that serous guy?" asked Elia.

"If I don't then you could die" said Shira.

"Thats are tough decision".

"Thats wanna of the things about life" said Shira and sighed.

* * *

**Peaches and Ethan could become girlfriend and boyfriend but I really don't like telling people whats gonna happen until I put into the story so you just have to find out!**


	10. Chapter 10 Rudy

Buck stared at Ethan for a while now, Ethan eyes were darting all over the place, he didnt want eye contact with his dad that he havent seen a years, and now he is standing right in front of him. Ethan looked at Peaches and she gave him a sweet smile.

Ethan nodded and turned back to his dad, "long time no see".

Buck rubbed his head, doesn't know what to say, all he could say was "yea".

"Its nice to see you again after all these years" Ethan now was rubbing his trunk on his shoulder.

"Yea you to, Ethan" said Buck giving him a small smile.

Peaches was getting impatient and she couldn't wait so she grabbed Buck with her trunk, "hey watch it kid, your holding me to tight" said Buck trying to escape.

Peaches threw Buck at Ethan on purpose and Ethan manage to catch Buck and the end of his trunk and now Buck was standing on Ethan's trunk close up to Ethan's face.

"You too better hug each other and say sorry that you guys didn't visit each other or I'll do it for ya!" said Peaches giving them a determined look.

"Wow, I never knew she was so determined" whispered Manny to Ellie.

"That's my girl" said Ellie.

Buck turned back to Ethan, "listen I'm sorry but it feels so awkward vistin somebody that you left years ago".

"No, you didn't left me, I left you" said Ethan.

"No I left you".

"No I did".

"No I did".

"Okay we both left each other but since your here now, can we hug each other and be cool with it?" asked Ethan smiling at his dad.

"Well I'm not sure kid, I don't really like hu-" Ethan hug Buck against his face nearly squeezing Buck to death. But Buck didn't mind and he hugged Ethan back.

"So touching!" cried Eddie and used Crash tail to blow his nose.

Crash smacked Eddie and grabbed his tail back, "get you own tail!".

"But I don't have one" complained Eddie.

Crash grabbed Eddie's tail from behind and showed it to Eddie, "hey you stole me tail!" shouted Eddie.

"It impossible to steal your tail" said Crash, "its stuck to your ugly butt!".

"You calling my butt ugly?! Have you seen yours!? When people see you butt they all cry cause of how ugly it is!" Eddie argued.

By now Crash and Eddie were fighting while the herd was staring at them.

"I still don't know how you can live with them" Manny said.

"You get used to it" said Ellie.

"Aren't we wasting time?" asked Fang.

"He's right guys , we don't have really much time for this" Diego said.

"Who's this Shira and Elia?" asked Buck.

"Shira is a saber and Diego girlfriend, ad Elia is a saber and she is just Shira's friend" answered Crash and Eddie, and they ignored Diego's growls.

"Well I knew that Diego was gonna get a girlfriend sooner or later" said Buck.

"Really?" asked Peaches.

"No" admitted Buck.

"Shira is not my girlfriend" Diego said.

"So she's your mate?" asked the twins as they stop their little fight.

"Exactl-" Diego stop and looked at the twins and pounced on them. "Ask that question again, and you guys will lose your tails" threatened Diego.

"Okay, we understand" said Eddie, get squeezed by Diego claws.

Diego got off of them and the possums got up quickly and they hid behind Ellie trunk.

"Hug time!" yelled Sid and he charged towards Buck with opened arms, but before Sid could hug Buck, Manny grabbed him around the waist and held him in the air.

"Easy there buddy, I don't think Buck wants your hug since you haven't bathed for a while" said Manny.

"I have bathed" Sid said putting his hands on his hips.

"When?".

"Five months ago" answered Sid.

Manny quickly dropped Sid and he wiped his trunk on the ground.

"Sid, I think you should have baths every once a week" kindly said Ellie.

"Well sloths only take baths every six months" said Sid crossing his arms.

"Ugh, no wonder sabers don't like eating sloths" said Fang.

"I heard that!".

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR".

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Ethan looking around.

"That will be Rudy missing me" answered Buck playing with Rudy's tooth.

"He's not coming up here is he?" asked Ellie looking back at the large crack Buck came through.

"I don't think so, unless he can fly up here" said Buck.

"Rudy is still alive?" asked Ethan.

"Yep".

"I thought you killed him by now".

"Why would I kill Rudy, he's like a friend that I can play with".

"I remember Rudy when I was young" said Peaches.

The ground shook a bit and tiny cracks started to appear.

"I got a bad feeling about this" said Fang looking at the ground as more cracks started to appear around him.

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA AARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR".

"Oh no" whispered Buck.

The ground shook more and the ground burst and sand and dirt flew everywhere. The mammals backed up, Manny put his trunk over Ellie shoulders and shielded her from the dust. Peaches covered her eyes and didn't realized that Ethan was standing in front of her, using his long tusks to block rocks from hitting Peaches.

The Ellie tightly hold her brothers with her trunk as Diego and Fang grip the ground with their claws from being blown away and Sid just screamed and was running around.

Buck was flipping and doing back flips as he tried to avoid objects.

After a few minutes the dust and sand cleared away and the mammals shook their fur to get all the sand out.

Peaches opened her eyes and saw Ethan standing in front of her. _He must've protected me _thought Peaches and walked beside him, "thanks you, Ethan".

But Ethan didn't reply and all he did was staring in the distance and Peaches and the rest of the mammals followed his eyes and what they saw was an old enemy of theirs.

Rudy.

* * *

**Sorry if you think this is short, but to be honest I don't really like doing long chapters. For me it takes to long and besides there get to be more chapters :P**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11 Battle

Rudy stood tall and he carefully watch the herd, waiting for one of them to move.

"I thought you said Rudy couldn't come up here" whispered Diego to Buck.

"He must've climb up here" Buck whispered back.

Sid was holding his breath for two minutes now and he needed to breath and his lungs were screaming for air. He couldn't take Rudy's eyes anymore and he scream as loud as he can and Manny shook his head for Sid.

Rudy growled and lifted his left foot and brought it down on Sid but Diego pushed him out-of-the-way and Diego barely escapes himself.

Rudy roared and the herd ran in random directions and Rudy was following Peaches, and Peaches was running at fast as she can, and Manny saw this and he ran after Rudy. Ellie was running with the twins on her back with Fang running beside her, Diego was trying to stay out-of-the-way while Sid was screaming his lungs out around Ethan who was just standing there.

Manny ran as fast as his legs can carry him and he stretched his trunk out and grabbed Rudy's end of his tail, just barely. Rudy stopped and Peaches ran safely to her mother.

Rudy turned his head around and saw Manny trying to pull him with all his might, but wasn't really doing much of a job.

Rudy flick his tail and Manny went flying up in the air. "Ahhhhh" Manny screamed as Rudy turned and opened his jaws waiting for the fat mammoth to go in and Manny closed his eyes. But he didn't see Ethan threw a rock a Rudy's eye wich was enough for Rudy to forget Manny and turned his attention to Ethan and he snarled.

Manny landed on Rudy's head and he opened his eyes and was relived that he wasn't eaten, but he began to slide down Rudy's back.

"Manny!" Ellie screamed and ran towards Rudy with the twins hiding in Ellie's fur, leaving Peaches behind.

When Manny was nearly at the end of the tail, Rudy lifted his tail and Manny went flying into the sea. Ellie scream his name, and she didn't see Rudy going behind her but Buck came up from nowhere and started climbing up on Rudy's tail and once he was at top of Rudy's head, he held his weapon high and brought it down on Rudy's left eye.

Rudy roared and shaking his head in pain with Buck holding on and he looked like he was enjoying the ride as always.

"Fang" Diego called.

Fang turned and ran next to Diego, "we need to push Rudy back into the crack" said Diego.

"And if we don"t?" asked Fang, he was a little worried and a little scared about Rudy.

"Rudy might sink the island since he's so huge" answered Diego.

* * *

**Louis pov**

"Why does Peaches have to fall in love with Ethan?" asked Louis to himself as he threw a tiny rock in the lake as he sat on a rock near a lake with a sad expression on his face.

"I wish Peaches never met Ethan" muttered Louis, "what makes Ethan so special? What does that Ethan guy have that I don't?" Louis sighed.

"I gonna make Peaches wish that she was never born!".

Louis gasped and turned and saw three dark shadows walking towards that lake, Louis quickly ran behind a tree as Steffie, Katie and Meagan came out of the shadows.

"I thought Peaches was our friend!" Steffie said angrily as she paced back and forth with Meagan and Katie watching her as she go.

"I know, I never knew Peaches would do this" agreed Meagan.

"But I don't think Peaches did any harm" said Katie.

Steffie stopped and looked at Katie, "you think Peaches stealing my one true love who I had a crushed on for months isn't any harm!? Because I think it is, she crushed my heart!" cried Steffie and Katie flinch.

"Ouch" whispered Meagan.

Louis gasped and suddenly heard a roar. The three mammoths heard it too and looked up only to see a giant light grey head with red eyes not far from where they were standing.

"Is that a dinosaur?" asked Meagan.

"Aren't they supposed to be extinct?" asked Katie.

"What!? A dinosaur!?" Louis came from his hiding spot, and now he stood with the mammoths looking at a dinosaur head.

"Louis?" asked Steffie surprised to see Louis.

"O my gosh! Is that Peaches!?" screamed Louis as he saw Peaches flying through the air.

"I'm confused" panic Meagan.

But Louis had no time to talk with the three mammoths, he went under ground and started digging his way towards Peaches. But he didn't know the three mammoths were running in the same direction.

* * *

**The herd pov**

"Don't worry Peaches! I got you!" yelled Ethan as he was trying to catch Peaches as she came falling down. But when Ethan did catch her with his tusks they both fell down, Ethan didn't realized how Peaches were so heavy as any mammoth.

Rudy was growing more mad with the herd, he saw two sabers trying to get his attention, but Rudy was to busy looking at Ellie helping Manny out of the water, he snarled and stepped towards them bending more forward opening his jaws slowly. But he was stopped when a little grey thing popped out of the ground with bunch of little rocks in his hands.

Louis had a determined look when he got here but now that he was face to face with the dino, he was not so sure.

"Louis?" asked Peaches as she helped Ethan up.

Louis gave a determined fake face and puffed out his chest and said, "I will not let you this, you can roar at me but you can't get pass me!".

Rudy stepped back, and Louis sighed thinking that he was backing up but he was wrong. Rudy roared at him, with Louis fur waving in different directions and Rudy stepped over Louis to where Ellie was trying to protect Manny who was way to weak to fight.

Louis gaped, he got to do something else. He looked down and remembered that he has tiny rocks _its better than nothing _though Louis and he there a rock at the back of Rudy's head and Rudy snapped his head around growling.

"Uh maybe that wasn't a good idea" Louis said to himself and Rudy turned around, Peaches gasped when she saw Louis in trouble and ran towards him, not noticing Steffie and her two friends coming into view.

Rudy opened his jaws and lunged down towards Louis, but Peaches came in and took Louis by her trunk barely making out herself.

Half of Rudy's jaws went in to the ground and cracks started to appear around him on the sand.

Manny regain his strength and move away from Ellie towards Rudy and he lifted his two front foots and brought them down to the ground, and more cracks started to appear around Rudy, Diego and Fang followed his lead and did the same.

The cracks started getting bigger until it gave in and creates a huge hole with sand flowing in and Rudy fell but grabbed the edge with his two hands with sand flowing over his body and he moved his back legs on the wall and slowly started to climb up.

"He's climbing back up!" panic Sid and did _more _screaming, the herd backed away from Rudy.

"Ethan?" asked Meagan and the three girly mammoths ran up to Ethan.

"What are you girls doing here?" asked Ethan.

"Help!".

Ethan looked and saw Peaches being carried by her tail by Rudy in his jaws with Louis hanging onto Peaches tusk.

"Peaches!" Ethan charged and before Rudy can lift Peaches and higher, Ethan grabbed Peaches trunk and pulled. Rudy would pull harder but since Rudy's trying to climb up slowly without falling with sand flowing on him.

"With have to help them" said Katie and ran behind Ethan and pulled his tail with her trunk.

"Wanna help them?" asked Meagan to Steffie.

"Only for Ethan, lets go" said Steffie and she followed Katie's lead with Meagan behind.

"Peaches!" cried Ellie.

"Don't worry, I got this" said Buck and he jumped behind Rudy, but Buck didn't know Rudy saw him from the corner of his eyes. Rudy lifted his tail and flick it at Buck which cause Buck to smash into the wall of the edge and fell down back into dino world.

"Buck!" cried the twins.

Manny was about to go but was stopped by Diego, "my daughter needs my help!".

"If you go near Rudy you could you could eaten".

Fang ran towards Rudy and clawed at Rudy's hand and it was enough for Rudy to growl and let fall in the hole with the teenagers screaming.

"Peaches!" cried Manny.

Manny was about to jump in but Ellie grabbed him, "Ellie our daughter needs our help!".

"Manny, we can;t go back in there".

"She's right we have to rescue Shira and Elie" said Diego, hoping they would rescue Shira and Elia first.

"Manny, Peaches is a big girl now, she can take care of herself. Besides Peaches has Louis with her and Steffie and the other two and also Ethan" Manny did a tiny growl when Ellie said Ethan.

"And don't forget Buck!" said the twins.

"Come on, we are wasting time" said Diego and he lead the herd but Manny wasn't moving.

"Come on Manny" said Ellie nudging him.

Manny sighed and gave up and followed Ellie and the herd.

The twins also stayed behind and they were drawings pictures in the sand to warn other mammals not to jump in the hole.

"Perfect!" said Crash as he was done drawing a dino.

"Mines awesome!" said Eddie.

Crash looked at Eddie drawing, it was a picture of a possum with muscles.

"Is that you?" asked Crash.

"Yep" answered Eddie.

Crash laughed, "whats so funny?" asked Eddie.

"You don;t have muscles!" Crash said.

"I do".

"I don't see them".

"That's because my muscles are hidden in my fur because I don't want females to go all dreamy on me".

"As if that's gonna happen".

"Why not?".

"Females just mostly get blind when they see you".

"Your just saying that cause you a jealous possum!".

"Jealous, why I outta_" Crash was about to punch Eddie, until Manny voice was heard.

"Hurry up!".

"I'm coming" said Eddie and ran off with an angry possum behind him.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is done.**

**And I would like to thank KobratheCobra for sending me a message for an idea for ice age life, I will surely put something special for Peaches and Ethan in the next chapter. **

**Anyway is the next chapter there isn't gonna be any herd in it, it will be mostly about Shira, Elia, Peaches, Ethan, Louis, Buck and the other three mammoths.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12 Poor Shira

"Shira... Shira, wake up".

Shira groaned and open her eye and quickly closed it from the brightness of the sun.

"Shira... wake up... you've been sleep for to long" a voice said.

"Elia... is that you?".

"Shira...". Shira felt cold water hit her fur and she quickly opened her eyes and lifted her head looking around, only to find Elia with a wet paw.

Shira noticed that she wasn't on the ship anymore, she was on a very tiny island with only one palm tree in the middle.

"Where are we?" asked Shira and she stood up and shook her fur.

"In the middle of the sea, on this stupid tiny island, I think I rather be back of the ship" said Elia.

"But how did we get here?" asked Shira and she sat down against to palm tree.

Elia looked away from Shira with worry eyes, "Elia, is something wrong?" asked Shira.

"You don't want to know what happen while you were asleep".

"Did something bad went wrong? Where's Gutt? And the crew? Elia please tell me" said Shira.

"Gutt just through us off the ship onto this island, but he said he was coming back after dealing with the herd of yours" answered Elia.

"Anything else happen?" asked Shira.

Elia took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "your pregnant" she said quickly.

"Elia this is no time for jokes".

"No, really your pregnant".

Shira gaped, "but how?".

"Remember Moonstone?" Shira nodded. "Well while you were asleep, Gutt wanted Moonstone to do it with you while you were sleeping. I tried to stop them but I was tired up and couldn't do anything about it. After Moonstone was done with you, Gutt threw me and you on this island and wouldn't be coming back in a few days".

"So I'm pregnant?".

Elia nodded, "I'm sorry Shira".

"No, it's not your fault" whispered Shira and she walked to the edge and layed down ignoring a skeleton that was pointing in a random direction.

"I'm having a child with somebody that I didn't want to be with. And now here I am, on this island already pregnant that fast" said Shira, tears twinkling down her face.

"So you're admitting it?" asked Elia coming from behind.

"Admit what?".

"That you wanted to be with that Diego guy?".

"Yes, all this time. I was in love with him but I was afraid that a pirate couldn't be in love".

"And you were afraid you would get him in danger?".

Shira looked back at Elia, "yes and now here I am, useless while that ape going after the herd".

* * *

**Steffie, Meagan and Katie**

"Uh, where am I?" asked Katie trying to move but felt something heavy on her back and she felt her trunk being pulled. She opened her eyes and saw a raptor pulling Katie trunk with its jaws. Katie scream and raptor snarled.

Katie pulled her trunk back and she swung it at the raptor, and the raptor went flying into a tree and got knock out.

Katie felt something moving on her back she screamed again and stand up and backed away from whatever had fallen off her back.

Katie saw Steffie and Meagan on the ground groaning.

"Oops" said Katie and she help Meagan and Steffie, Meagan was a bit dizzy and had trouble standing up, and Steffie shook herself.

"Where are we?" asked Steffie.

"And is that a raptor?" asked Meagan pointing to the raptor that Katie had swung at.

"I have no idea where we are but I got a bad feeling about this" said Katie looking around.

"O my gosh what's that!" panic Meagan as she saw a head with a very long neck appear above the trees.

"And there's another one!" said Steffie as another long neck dino appear beside the other one.

"Uh, wherever we are I want to go back to the ice age" said Katie and she and the other two huddle together.

They heard a growl and turn their heads to see a group of raptors snarling and growling at them.

"I don't think they are friendly" whispered Meagan backing away slowly.

"When I say run, we run. Okay?" said Steffie and Meagan and Katie nodded.

A raptor growled and leap at Steffie.

"Run!" cried Steffie and she dodged the raptor and all three ran with the raptors close behind.

"This better be a dream!" cried Meagan running at fast as she can.

* * *

"Uh...my heads hurts" said Louis as he felt his body moving around and heard playful growls.

Louis felt his body being drop and he slowly open his eye and only saw bright blue eyes right up to his face.

"Aaaaah" scream Louis and quickly stand up and back away up to a tree. He saw three T-rexs standing.

"Oh my you guys are huge" whimpered Louis seeing the three huge dinosaurs with sharp teeth. (almost the same size as momma)

One T-rex had freckles on its snout, back and tail and has orange eyes and it stomach is more pinkish yellow. The second T-rex has darker skin than the other two and has red eyes and lastly the third one was the one with light blue eyes and was wagging its tail.

"Don't eat me!" cried Louis.

"Oh they won't eat ya".

Louis looked up and saw a weasel standing on a branch carrying a weapon.

"They won't?" asked Louis.

"Nah" said the weasel and jump down and face the three dinos. "This guys are called Shelly, Yoko and Egbert , they are pretty friendly so they won't eat ya".

Louis shook himself, "so who are you?".

"I'm called Buck, short for Buck minster, long for Bu".

"Uh, nice to meet you?".

"Anyway, welcome to my world!".

"Uh, but... how... I don't get it... how did I end up here?".

"You have enter the dino world! Your no longer up there" Buck pointed up.

"But I...okay, I think I lost my mind, this whole thing got to be a dream" said Louis the three dinos were just smiling at him.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Louis putting his hands on his hips.

"I told you! We are over! O-V-R!". Louis saw Buck holding a rock up to his ear. "Don't you tell me how to correct my spelling...your talking nonsense...I'm not your husband anymore...don't you give that kind of tone...no wonder other men don't like you...your an ugly pineapple...you'll be hearing from my lawyer" and with that Buck threw the rock at the ground and was jumping on it. "Ha, take that you ugly pineapple" and Buck did an evil laugh.

"I know he certainly lost his mind" muttered Louis.

Louis didn't know Egbert was leaning in and he grab Louis gently. "Woah!" said Louis as he was lifted and was placed on Shelly's back.

Buck stopped jumping and looking at Louis, "looks like the dinos like's ya".

"Uh I'm not sure about this" Egbert and Yoko was staring at Louis with open jaws and drooling coming out.

Suddenly Yoko grabbed Louis at threw him in the air, Louis scream and Shelly caught him in mid again with her tiny hands and ran through the jungle. Yoko and Egbert playfully growled and chase after their sister, knocking down trees as they go.

"If they keep running like that in the jungle, they probably destroy dino world" said Buck.

Buck was about to go until he saw a shadow moving among the trees.

Buck got his knife ready, "come out, come out wherever you are" said Buck and gasped when he saw a pineapple appear above a bush.

"Come here to beg for me ha?" asked Buck.

The pineapple stayed silent. "Well don't mind me, I'm was just about to head off so if you excused me" Buck started walking but a group of tiny pineapples suddenly jump out and block Buck's path. More tiny pineapples appear around Buck, they was probably twenty or thirty little pineapples.

"So you had your babies? Or should I say evil minions come to do your dirty work" said Buck and he flipped his knife in the air and caught it, "so who wants to go first?" Buck did an evil smile.

* * *

**Peaches and Ethan**

"Peaches... Peaches?... Wake up... Peaches".

"Ethan? Is that you?" Peaches open her eyes and saw Ethan face in front of her. Peaches rubbed her head with her trunk, "ow my heads hurts".

"Yea I kinda landed on you, sorry" Ethan apologised.

"Its fine" said Peaches.

Ethan offered his trunk and Peaches grabbed his trunk and Ethan pulled her up.

"Thanks" said Peaches.

"No problem".

Peaches looked around, "I guess we are back to this underground place".

"I kinda miss it" said Ethan picking up a stone.

"Well the last time I saw this place when I was nearly eaten by Rudy".

Ethan smiled at Peaches, "I wonder how we are gonna get back up there" Ethan was looking up.

"I think there's a cave exit somewhere" said Peaches.

"Hmm, but didn't Steffie, Katie, Meagan and Louis fall in too?" asked Ethan.

"And Buck and Rudy, we gotta find them" said Peaches.

"Yea, let's go!" said Ethan and stated walking fast with Peaches close behind.

* * *

**Steffie, Katie, Meagan **

"How did we end up like this?" asked Meagan as she hold on tight on a vine with her trunk with Katie holding her tail then Steffie.

"I don't know, but somebody get those raptors away!" scream Steffie when a raptor jump and nearly grab her tail but failed and join back to the other raptors who were drooling, hoping they would get a big chunk of meat.

"I thought this place this exist" said Meagan.

"Maybe that story Peaches told us was true" said Katie, Peaches already told her and the others about being born in a world of dinos but no of them believe her.

"That's not the point right now! How do escaped from the raptors?" asked Steffie as raptors were jumping trying to grab Steffie's tail.

Meagan saw a branch about to the right size for a mammoth to sit on, "what if we swing back and forward and Steffie can jump to that branch".

"Ah one problem" said Steffie.

"What?" asked Katie.

"I can't jump that far, only Peaches can jump that far" said Steffie.

"I wish Peaches were here" muttered Katie.

"What?" asked Steffie.

"Oh I just said I hope we don't get eaten, that's all" lied Katie.

"Great, more pressure" said Meagan.

"Sorry" said Katie.

A raptor saw that same branch as Meagan saw and it climb up, growling with excitement.

"Uh, guys I think that raptor gonna jump!" cried Katie as she saw a raptor standing on the branch.

"We are dead for sure!" cried Steffie.

* * *

**Buck**

Buck sliced the last tiny pineapple in half with his knife. The pineapple went to the ground with all the other pineapples.

"So are you next?" asked Buck, Buck ex-wife disappeared, "girls, they always run" muttered Buck, he lick the tip of his sword and tasted the juice and quickly spitted it out. "Ugh, not only pineapples are ugly, they taste ugly! All the more reason to destroy all pineapples!". Buck suddenly heard a female voice scream, "is that how a pineapple scream sound like?" Buck shrugged and ran towards the scream.

Buck swung through the trees until he saw three mammoths, one was hanging onto a vine with the other two hold the tails.

He saw a raptor leap at them from the branch, Buck quickly think and swung towards the raptor and pushed the raptor to the ground and Buck came down with it.

The raptor got up and saw a weasel and the raptor snarled.

The other group crowded the little one-eye weasel all of them snapping their jaws at him.

"Is this how you treat me for coming to your party?" asked Buck and smirk.

"Cover your eyes girls!" demanded Buck and the girls all closed their eyes and they heard whining and short growls and rustling.

After they heard no more noise they open their eyes to see Buck standing alone with his knife in his hands and there was no raptors in sight.

"Is it safe to come down?" asked Katie.

"Yep" said Buck.

Steffie let go of Katie's tail, but what Buck realized that he was right under the three mammoths and was squashed when Steffie landed on him with her foot, Katie let go and fell down on Steffie causing them to both fall with Buck still underneath. Then Meagan let go and fell on the other two.

"Ow, I think I'm gonna have a flat body" said Steffie.

Buck head popped under Steffie's fur, "your not the one that's getting squash by three mammoths!" said Buck and pulled himself out along with his knife.

Meagan and Katie got off to let Steffie stand up.

The first question Steffie ask to Buck was..."so who are you?".

* * *

**Night time**

**Peaches and Ethan.**

"I don't think we can find them at night, we should get some rest" said Ethan and he and she walked a bit slower, they been walking around the jungle and there were stranger noises at night and things moving in the dark.

"Yea, I just hope we find them tomorrow" said Peaches.

"Come on, let's go find a place" said Ethan and Peaches followed him, Ethan found a clear area.

"We rest here?" asked Peaches.

"Yea, not the most comfortable place but its better than nothing" said Ethan as he layed down beside a tree and he lean against it.

Peaches sighed and layed down, not to close to Ethan. The wind ran through the air. Peaches shivered a bit and curled tighter around herself and squeezed her eyes shut, the air and wind was to cold for her. She wish she was with her herd. She would hang upside down on a tree but here she's not sure if it was safe here. The ground was kinda unusual for her to sleep on, a single tear twinkle down her face. Thinking about her father and mother and how could she ever forget the twins? She misses them so much.

suddenly she felt warmth beside her, she lifted her head and saw Ethan's body right next to her.

She panic and gasped and quickly stand up and backed away.

Ethan stood up as well, "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, its... just that...you need personal space and I thought I was getting in your way and so... I... uh" Peaches heart was beating to fast she thought she's gonna faint any minute now!

"But I saw you were cold and I thought you needed warmth" said Ethan.

Peaches blush and Ethan blush a tiny bit of what he said.

"Its okay, I'm not cold I... was... just um I" Peaches was trying to think of an excuse.

"Why do you do that?" asked Ethan taking a little step to Peaches.

"Do what? Am doing something wrong that makes you uneasy!? Peaches was sure now that she was gonna to faint!.

"You stress, panic and feel uneasy when you sometimes around me" said Ethan, "are you scared of me?".

"What! No its just that I don't want things to get awkward between us" Peaches was blushing deep red now.

"What? How can it be awkward?".

"Uh".

"I only feel a tiny bit awkward when Steffie or the other girls when they talk to me".

"Why?" Peaches tilted her head.

"Well they always go on about how great I am" said Ethan now walking right up to Peaches.

"Isn't that what you wanted?".

"No, they talk to me like I'm the greatest thing that has ever been born, but I don't think that's true" said Ethan smiling a little bit.

* * *

**Louis**

Louis quickly ran through the jungle, without making any noise. He manage to escapes from those playful dinos that act like their still young somehow.

Louis stopped beside a tree for a moment to catch his breath, "I wasn't made for running".

"No, they talk to me like I'm the greatest thing that ever been born, but I don't think that's true".

"Is that Ethan?" asked Louis to himself and he walked a bit until he saw Peaches, he was about to run to her but realized there was Ethan standing way to close to her. Louis stayed behind a bush and watch Peaches and Ethan.

"Uh then what is the greatest thing that had ever been born?" asked Peaches looking confused.

"You" Ethan said. Peaches gasped and Ethan leaned in and so did Peaches not knowing what she was doing, Peaches and Ethan lifted their trunks and...

**CLIFFHANGER!**

* * *

**Haha me evil!**

**I was gonna fall of my chair when I was typing Peaches and Ethan moment, and I forgot that I was typing the story and I was like 'Is Ethan trying to win her heart? What's happening!? Who's writing this chapter!? Who's the author to this story!?' Then I realized I was the author and I bang my head on the desk. What kind of author forgets that she's typing the story. LOL. I wish I was peaches, don't you guys feel like that you want to be Peaches? Well I do.**

**You guys have to wait for the next chapter! **

**Hahahahahaha (I laugh for 10 minutes)**


	13. Chapter 13 First kiss

**Just so you know I updated my profile and I made a poll for 'ice age life' just for a bit of fun and after I finish story I'm gonna do an interview with all the ice age characters but the only problem is that I don't know who to interview first so I need help! **

**I'm really enjoying writing this story, who ever made the ice age movie from the start is an epic human being!**

**Well onto the story...:)**

* * *

_**"You" Ethan said. Peaches gasped and Ethan leaned in and so did Peaches not knowing what she was doing, Peaches and Ethan lifted their trunks and...**_

Their trunks touched each other and the two mammoths closed their eyes as their heads touched together with their trunks curled up together.

"I love you" whishpered Ethan.

Peaches smiled and squeezed Ethan trunk a bit harder.

Louis watch this in sadness and sighed and slowly walk away, now his chance were ruined. Peaches went for Ethan and not him, well... who would want a small guy like him? He didn't know anyone that was a mole hog...he knew that he would never have Peaches. But was it cause she's a mammoth and he's a mole hog, but does it matter? The herd is not normal herd, so does love have to normal?

"My life is mess up now" whispered Louis and he sat on a little rock and put his (cute) face in his hands and cried with tears running down his face and onto his hands.

* * *

**Buck and Steffie, Katie, Meagan.**

"And I swung back and forth, back and forth, back and forth..." Buck was explaining how he met Rudy on a rock with Steffie, Katie and Meagan watching him with confused faces.

"He's weirder than Peaches" whispered Meagan making sure Buck was listening.

"I know" agreed Steffie.

"Guys, he did saved our lives and we owe him and besides he might know how we can get back to ice age" said Katie.

"Are you forgetting something?" asked Steffie.

"Uh, am I?".

"I saw Ethan and Peaches fell with us" said Steffie, "and if they stuck together, who knows what they are doing right now".

"Yea, they probably sleeping together" said Meagan.

"I wouldn't blame them, its cold down here" muttered Katie.

"Are you guys listening?" asked Buck and the three mammoths face back to him.

"Yes, a weir- I mean an interesting story but we got to get some sleep" said Steffie.

"And tomorrow can you help us find another mammoth named Ethan? He fell in this world along with us and got lost" said Meagan.

"And Peaches" Katie said.

Buck looked surprised when she said Peaches came here but he nodded and went up to a tree and curled up in a tight ball with his knife in his hand.

Steffie and Meagan gave her a glare but Katie ignored them and laid down and slept.

"I'm starting to think Katie like Peaches" muttered Steffie.

"What?" asked Meagan turning to Steffie.

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud but we should get some sleep" said Steffie and she laid down with Meagan and close her eyes, ready to dream about her and Ethan.

* * *

**The herd**

"We are finally here!" said Ellie as she and the others stood in front of the ice ship still floating on the sea water, there was a rope tired to a tree and the other end was wrapped around the ship to make it stay. There was a wooden plank that the herd could climb up to the ship.

"Come on guys, lets get on the ship" said Ellie and was already walking on the plank.

"Whoa, its big. Amazing" said Fang.

"Its amazing when you ride on it" said Diego following Ellie.

"Wait for us!".

Ellie, Sid and the two sabers turned to see the two possums pulling the fainted Manny by his trunk.

"Manny is way to fat to pull" complained Eddie as he let go of Manny trunk and fell to his knees on the sand.

"Ellie, help us" said Crash joining his brother.

"Sorry guys but it was your fault that you made Manny fainted, now you just need to get Mannyon the ship and the torture will end" said Ellie and she climb onto the ship with the other herd following her

* * *

**Flashback**

"I hope Peaches okay" said Eddie.

"Yea, and I hope she's not with Ethan" said Crash.

Manny looked at the twins.

"What if Ethan using her to fetch him food and water?" asked Eddie.

"Yea, making her suffer!".

"Or they could be doing something else".

"Like kissing".

That all it took and Manny fainted straight to the ground.

"Manny!" said Ellie.

"Oops" said the twins.

Ellie glare at the twins, "you guys are gonna carry him to the ship".

"Awwwwwwwwwwww" said the twins.

**Flash ends**

* * *

"Since when did our sister became so mean?" asked Eddie to Crash.

"Just wait until we complain to our mother about her, then she'll be sorry" said Crash.

"But didn't out mother kick us out of her home because we were old enough to live with out her?".

"Oh that's right I forgot about that".

"Are you guys coming or not?" called Diego from the ship.

"We would be already on the ship, if we didn't have to carry this overweight mammoth!" yelled Crash.

"That's my husband your talking about" said Ellie.

The twins groan and continued to pull Manny towards the ship.

* * *

**Shira and Elia.**

Shira was sitting in wet sand from her tears, looking up at the stars, _I'm sorry Diego. _Elia was trying to catch fish from the water but was careful to try not to fall in.

"I'm hungry, the fish won't come to me" complain Elia. "When Gutt comes back here, he will be only seeing two saber skeletons lying on the sand".

"That's not gonna make us feel better" said Shira.

"My tummy needs food!".

Shira sighed.

"What are you two scums doing on my hotel?!".

Shira turned around but for Elia she was startled and she fell into the water, Elia quickly made it to the surface and climb our and shook her fur.

"Granny? Is that you?" asked Shira as she saw a old sloth holding a stick for support for her body and a giant whale behind her with an open mouth.

"Who do you think it is? The easter bunny?" asked Granny.

"Who is she?" asked Elia.

"I should be the one asking that" said Granny wacking the stick on Elia's head.

"Ouch, this sloth is violent".

"Elia this is Granny, Granny this is my friend Elia" said Shira.

"Hmm whatever! Get off my hotel!" yelled Granny.

"Hotel? Crazy Sloth" said Elia.

"Uh sorry but how did you get here?" asked Shira.

Granny points to the whale.

"Oh that's right" muttered Shira.

"Did you ride inside the whale?" asked Elia, she seems to be gross out.

"Who trying to steal Precious from me?" asked Granny pointing her stick at her.

"Shira! This sloth is scaring me! She's gonna hit me!" panic Elia and hid behind Shira.

"Are you using me as a shield?" asked Shira.

"Maybe".

Shira sighed, "Granny can you help us?".

"Why should I help you?".

"Because you a nice sloth?".

Granny nodded, "good point, so what do you need help with?".

"We need to get off this island and somehow get to the herd" said Shira.

"Look here kitty. I'll help ya get off my hotel but your not telling me where to go on my whale. My whale, my rules you got that?!".

"But-".

Granny narrowed her eyes at Shira and Shira gave a nervous laugh. "Okay, we follow your orders".

"Good, now hurry up and climb in" said Granny pointing the whale opened mouth.

"There's no way I'm climbing in that mouth" said Elia, "what if I get eaten?".

Shira sighed and pushed Elia into the mouth and Elia went sliding down the throat screaming. Shira jumped in with Granny, and the mouth closes.

"So where are we going?" asked Shira as looked around.

"I don't know, but my pet will know where we are going. She's the best pet I ever had" said Granny and she slid down the throat and Shira followed her.

* * *

**I updater early yay!**

**Don't worry guys if your upset about Shira carrying Moonstone cubs. Shira and Diego will be together! Oh great, I just ruined the surprise didn't i? Well at least some of you wont be sad.**

**I want to get this story finish fast so I can move on to the interview!**


	14. Chapter 14 Granny is back

**Shira, Granny and Elia.**

"Yuck, yuck, yuck, yuck!" scream Elia as she sat in a pinkish goo with 'stuff' floating around, and Elia fur was covered in tiny bits of pink slimes, "my fur is now ruined!".

Shira couldn't stand the goo either but at least she wasn't complaining like Elia and so she just sat there and Granny? Well Granny was just floating on her back sleeping and bubbles keep coming in and out of her nose.

"Elia, you might want to keep you voice down" whispered Shira.

"But I can't stand this, I rather be starved on the little island then be here getting my fur ruined!".

"Have you forgotten that we're in a whale stomach and not only that Granny is sleeping and unless you wanna get bruise by an old sloth you better keep you mouth shut".

"But-!" Elia was cut off by Granny.

"I if you keep babbling you Whiny! I'm gonna throw you out at the other end!" yelled Granny now awake with and evil look on her face.

"Did you just call me Whiny?" said Elia growling a bit.

"What? You think I called you Princess? Yes I called you Whiny you Whiny Pants".

"You trying to with me you crazy old sloth?" asked Elia getting up half of her body was in goo.

"Well you have been whining and whining all night!".

"Its day?" asked Shira thinking it was still night.

"Oh course it is" Granny went back to floating on the goo.

"Have I be whining all night?" asked Elia.

"Yes" answered Granny.

"Then that's got to be a record" said Elia cheerfully clapping her paws together.

"Oh Elia" muttered Shira shaking her head.

"Oh that's remind me, I'm hungry. How are we gonna eat?" asked Elia looking around in the stomach.

"Hmm, you have to wait until Precious get food for us then it will come down here" said Granny.

"What? You mean we have to eat what this Precious eats?" asked Elia looking like she's gonna vomit.

"Well yes, that's how I get my muscles pumping" said Granny.

"Okay, I'm gonna vomit" said Elia holding her paw to her mouth.

Granny got up again, "don't you dare vomit in here, I just got this place clean".

Shira raised her eyebrow of what Granny said. Cleaning in a whale stomach? This sloth has surely lost her mind.

Elia gulped down her own vomit, afraid what the violence sloth might do to her if she did. "I would faint, but there's no way I'm fainting and drowning myself in this goo.

"I can't take much more of this. I'm going up to the mouth" said Shira and started moving through the goo and started to climb up the pink tunnel that leads to the mouth.

"Leaving alone with this weird sloth" muttered Elia.

"What did ya say, Whiny?" asked Granny pointing her weapon (stick) at Elia.

"Nothing" Elia said quickly moving a bit further away from Granny.

Shira manage to climb up to Precious mouth and now she sat on the tongue hanging her head low.

"I sure hope Diego is okay" whispered Shira.

A low grumble was heard.

"What was that?" asked Shira to herself.

Another grumble was heard.

"Is that you Precious?" asked Shira looking around. Is Precious talking to her or something?

Grumble.

"Okay so that is you" said Shira.

Grumble...Grumble.

"Sorry but I don't speak whale".

Grumble.

"You trying to say everything okay?".

Grumble.

"I take that as a yes. Thank you for that support but I don't think that's gonna help my worries".

"Shira, the stupid whale will not stop grumbling!" complained Elia from the stomach part.

Shira turned her head and she heard something got smack.

"Call my Precious stupid again and I smack ya harder on the head!" yelled Granny. Elia and Granny do not get on well.

"Ouch, stop being so violent, you violent women!" said Elia.

* * *

**Buck**

Buck yawn and slowly opened his eyes and saw that it was morning. He looked down as saw the three mammoths was still sleeping.

"Hmm, before they wake up I should find Peaches first and my son" said Buck and he grabbed a random vine and hopped and swung through the trees with his knife in his mouth and he swung by sleeping dinos and did some flips on the way.

Buck landed on the ground and began to sniff the air, "do I smell cherries?" Buck ask himself and sniffed again. "And I smell Coconuts and flowers?". Buck followed the smell and ran faster as the smell grew stronger.

Buck stopped when he saw a hole that's been dug out not to long ago and he looked inside and he saw a small mole hog hugging himself while he was sleeping.

Buck bend his head lower and smelt the mole hog fur. Is smell like Coconuts!

"Why do you smell like Coconuts?!" yelled Buck in the mole hog ear and the mole hog scream and jump straight our of the hole and landed on the ground but the mole hog quickly stood up.

"Uh, do you usually do that every morning?" asked Buck cocking his head to the side.

"No, you just yelled in my ear and you startled me" said the mole hog, "so who are you?".

"My name is Buck, short for Buck Minster and long for Bu".

"Uh Okay, well I'm called Louis".

"So what are you doing in my world?".

"Your world? Well I...kinda came here by accident" said Louis. "I fell in the world".

"Excuses" muttered Buck, "well I didn't know you were here, well I leave you back to your sleep. I was just passing by to find my son and a Peaches" said Buck and he walked pass Louis.

"Your looking for Peaches?" asked Louis.

"Yea, you know her by any chance?" asked Buck turning to face Louis.

"Yea I'm her friend. She's in that direction" said Louis pointed in a direction

"Hmm, thanks mate. I'll see ya later" said Buck going in the direction Louis pointed out.

"Can I come with you?" asked Louis is a quite voice.

"Hmm" Buck thought for a moment, "well since you friend of Peaches. I guess you can come along".

Louis did a silent cheer and walk after Buck.

"So tell me" started Buck,

"Yes?" Louis looked at him.

"Why do you smell like coconuts?" asked Buck.

"What? You be sniffen my fur?" asked Louis.

"Yes, and if you keep smelling like that. Dinos gonna come after ya and eat you!".

Louis did a little cry for help.

* * *

Ellie was controlling the ship, making sure she had it going perfect.

Fang was lying the cold ice feeling to sick.

"You okay?" asked Diego seeing Fang faced going green.

"I don't think I was meant to sail on seas" said Fang weakly.

"Seasick?".

Fang nodded.

"Hang in there" said Diego patting his back as support but that only made Fang vomited on Diego paws.

"Ugh, gross! Yuck" said Diego backing away from Fang and was trying to wipe the vomit off his paws by wiping his paws on the ice floor.

"You okay Fang?" asked Ellie.

"I'm gonna be okay soon as we get off this ship" said Fang groaning.

"Want me to clean it up?" asked Sid.

"Thanks Sid, you're so kind" said Ellie smiling at him and Sid got a big leaf and scooped up the vomit.

"Crash, Eddie" Ellie said.

The possums stop was they were doing, they were putting little fishes on Manny face (Manny still hadn't woken up yet). There was one fish each on Manny's eyes and a pack of fishes being push up to Manny's mouth. There was also two little fishes stuck in Manny trunk but there was still room for Manny to breath.

"Yes sister?" asked the twins dropping the fishes they were gonna put in Manny's hair.

"Can you help Diego get the vomit off his paws and stop making my Manny looking like a fish".

"And Diego" said Ellie looking at Diego now.

"Hmm?" Diego stopping wiping his feet on the floor.

"Can you please stop wiping your feet on the floor? Your just spreading the vomit everywhere" Ellie drew her attention back to the sea.

When Ellie turned back to the ship, Diego started wiping his feet again, "Diego" Ellie warned.

Diego stop, does Ellie have eyes at the back of her head? If she does, then Diego is kinda scared.

"Will help you Diego!" said the twins.

"We just throw you off the ship and then you'll be all clean" said Crash.

"If you do that, you guys are not gonna help me get back on" said Diego.

"Of course we will" said Eddie.

"Maybe" said Crash

"It depends on our mood" said Eddie.

Diego sighed, "just wipe this stuff of my paws".

"Has anyone told you that you got really fat paws?" asked Crash.

"Don't you start with me Crash" Diego warned.

* * *

**Oh yea. I updated early again****.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Me need reviews, I feed on them! (And also chocolates.)**

**I should update early again hopefully. If not, then I'm busy thinking about flying pigs.**

**And thinking of making more polls if I have time. I already made one XD**

**:) :( I didn't know these things were faces until I tilted my head to the side. I thought they were just something to put at the end of a text to make it sound happy. Does that mean I was sending sad faces to people? Then that would explain why people ask me why I was sad. I was really confused when they ask me that.**

**Peace out!**


	15. Chapter 15 Son?

"Ugh go away birds!" said Diego as he kick a seagull bird that was pecking his legs. There was at leasy about 45 bird all hungry for food.

The seagulls were pecking Diego and even trying to carry him while they were flying but of course they failed. Some seagulls was eating scraps of fish that laid on Manny (who still hasn't woken up) but the seagulls didn't annoy Ellie and Fang, since Ellie is to huge and Fang...well he just smell horrible from the vomit.

And the possums were randomly riding on a two seagulls each. Both enjoying their ride as they flew around the ship.

"Diego, if you don't bother them they won't bother you" said Ellie still looking out in the open sea.

"Bother them?" said Diego. Suddenly all the seagulls came around Diego and they use their beak and legs to carry Diego.

Now Diego was in the air carried by all birds (except the two birds that the possums are riding on), "great, this what happens if I don't bother them" mumbled Diego.

"Don't worry Diego, I'll save ya" said Sid as he threw a small fish at the seagulls but it only hit Diego's face. "Ouch! Sid When I somehow get down here, you're gonna be in serious trouble" said Diego.

"On second thought, maybe I don't wont to rescue him" said Sid as he hid behind Ellie.

"The twins possums coming to the rescue!" the twins yelled as they rode on their two seagulls.

"Why do I get a feeling that I'm gonna land a painful way?" asked Diego.

The twins went in to the middle and scared the birds away and only two birds were left trying to hold Diego.

"Oh no" whispered Diego as he fell flat on the ship again with birds on him with dizzy heads.

"Diego are you okay?" ask Ellie now looking at Diego.

Diego lifted his head and look at Ellie.

"You are worried about me now? After I just been carried by birds?" asked Diego.

"But Diego, I thought you could handle birds".

"I can, but is it too much to ask for someone to worried about me?".

"Aww, don't worry Diego! I'm worried about you all the time" cried Sid as he hug Diego around the neck.

"Sid, can't breathe" said Diego struggling with Sid's hug.

"Oh sorry I forgot that I have muscles" apologised Sid.

"From now on, your hugs are gonna be called death hugs".

"I can live with that" said Sid, "I think".

"At least the birds went" said Ellie.

"Our birds are not going" said the twins as they hopped of their birds. But the birds flew right away after the possums hopped off.

"Hey come back here" yelled Eddie.

"Oh well, I could always ride you" said Crash.

Eddie growled and attack Crash.

"I least we are getting close" whispered Fang, as he was having trouble sleeping with the ship not staying still.

"How would you know?" asked Diego.

"Its a hunch".

* * *

**Buck and Louis.**

"Is this what you see everyday?" asked Buck as he and Louis stood in front of two mammoth's sleeping next to each other with the trunks curled together.

"Not really" said Louis.

"Never knew my son would be snuggling up to a girl" said Buck.

"Son?" questioned Louis.

But Buck ignored Louis. Buck walked forward and squeezed between Ethan and Peaches, Louis cock his head to the side when he saw a skinny Buck squeezes between the two big mammoths.

"I gotta tell ya mate, this is not comfortable" muttered Buck. Peaches groaned in her sleep and shifted a bit, which cause Buck getting more squeezed.

"Separate now or you'll die" whispered Buck in a dark voice.

"Stop is Daddy" mumbled Peaches.

"Who said I was you dad?" asked Buck back to his normal voice.

Peaches finally opened her eyes and lifted her head up and saw a weasel beside her.

"Hey Buck" greeted Peaches and she went back to sleep.

After a few seconds Peaches eyes snapped open and she looked at Buck, "Buck? What are you doing here?" asked Peaches.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that and what a you're doing next to my son?" asked Buck now standing up.

Ethan groaned and his trunk move in different spots, probably trying Peaches trunk to hold onto.

What Buck said made Peaches go woozy, now she saw Buck face slowly turned in Manny face. "_What are you doing young lady_?" Manny voice rang inside Peaches head.

"Girls...so hard to get along" mumble Buck as he saw Peaches staring at him like he was an alien.

"What going on?".

Ethan rubbed his eyes and he stood up and shook his head.

Peaches heard Ethan voice and Manny voices faded away.

"Ethan, hi" said Peaches.

Louis did a fake cough and Peaches turned her head, "Louis!" Peaches smiled and pink Louis up and hug him.

Louis ignored the tight hug and hug Peaches back.

"Ethan!"

Ethan eyes widened as three mammoth jumped on him.

"Ouch" Ethan said.

"Katie, Steffie and Meagan were piled on top of him.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. You girls get off my son" said Buck pointing his knife at them.

"Son?" questioned Meagan as they got off Ethan.

"Where were you when we woke up?" asked Steffie looking at Buck.

"Uh...".

"Sorry Ethan about that we piled on you, we were just so excited to see you and that you were okay" said Meagan.

Louis slowly climbed on Peaches head.

"Peaches?" asked Steffie.

"Hi".

"What are you doing here?" asked Steffie.

"Yes and why were you with Ethan?" asked Meagan.

Katie stayed quite.

"Uh..." Peaches looked at Ethan.

Ethan shrugged.

Buck was thinking about something else.

"Peaches why you smell like flowers? And Ethan why do you smell like cherries?" Buck asked.

"What?" asked Ethan.

"Here we go again" muttered Louis shaking his head.

* * *

**Gutt.**

"Captain, when are we gonna fight the herd?" asked Squint.

"Don't worry about that" said Gutt as he smiled evilly.

Moonstone was busy looking out for dangers, thinking about Shira and Elia.

"Moonstone" Gutt called.

Moonstone walked towards Gutt.

"Yes Captain?".

"I gonna need you for something" said Gutt.

"Captain, the other ship is done" called Raz.

Gutt walked over and next to their ship was another ship.

The ship looked exactly the same they were on now.

"Good, Moonstone get on the other ship" ordered Gutt.

Moonstone leap off their ship and landed on the other one.

Then Silas flew into view.

"The herd is close" said Silas as he landed beside Moonstone.

"Hmm which direction are they coming from?" asked Gutt.

"North" answered Silas.

Gutt smiled and nodded, "Moonstone, I want you to sail North until the herd ship comes into view. Silas, as the herd ship comes closer to Moonstone ship injure Moonstone only on his arm then you fly quickly away so the herd won't see you".

Silas nodded.

"Why do Silas need to injure me?" asked Moonstone.

"Well you need to look innocent" said Gutt.

Silas did a small smile. He didn't really like Moonstone that much because he was getting to much attention from Gutt.

Two Narwhals came into view and use their single tusks to push the ship Moonstone on away from Gutt.

"Captain, are you sure we should keep Moonstone?" asked Squint.

"Maybe" said Gutt, "depends of how good he his".

"I wish I could touch Moonstone fur, its looks so fluffy" said Flynn.

Gutt sighed, how did Flynn even get on his crew?

* * *

**This story is near to the end (shocker).**

**I thought that I needed Gutt in this chapter.**

**I probably wont update until next weak.**

**Peace out!**


	16. Chapter 16 Nightmares?

**You guys might get confused first at this but you will soon get it.**

* * *

"Diego...Diego" a female voice echoed in Diego's head. Diego groaned in his sleep as the female voice still rang in his head, he even felt

soft grass under him and the voice sound so familiar.

"Diego...wake up" said the familiar voice.

"Shira? Is that you?" Diego suddenly woke up, the voice...it was Shira's voice!

Diego look around. He was in an open area with the grass swaying in the wind with leaves flying through the air as the wind blew by.

Birds chirped with rabbits bouncing around and with flowers already bloom.

_How did I end up here? _wondered Diego as he stood up and walk around for a bit. He thought he was on the ship with Ellie and the others, how could he end up here.

"Diego" Shira voice called him.

Diego ears went up and followed the sound of Shira's voice.

He started running when he caught a smell of Shira's.

After a while Diego stop running when he saw her. The female he fell in love with. Shira.

Shira was sitting in the grass humming to herself. She look so pretty when she sat with the sun light on her fur, she looked line an angel to Diego. He smiled, "Shira".

Shira turned her heads towards him and she smiled too, "Diego I'm so happy to see you".

Diego walk up to her, "I thought you were trapped with Gutt".

"Trapped with Gutt? That happened three years ago" Shira said.

"What?" Diego was really confused now.

"Don't you remember? I got rescued".

"Really? I already rescue you?".

"No Diego, not you. Him" said Shira.

"What? What do you mean _him?" _asked Diego. But he realized Shira was looking at something behind Diego. Diego turned around and saw a white saber with bright green eyes came trotting to them with three saber kids following him. The young sabres had all grey and white mixed in their fur.

Diego didn't understand what's going on here.

"Hello honey" said the white saber as he came up to Shira and they rubbed their heads together.

Honey?! Diego already didn't like this guy.

"Mommy!" the kids cried in joy as they ran up to hug their mummy.

"Hello darlings" greeted Shira.

Darlings? Mommy?

The white saber looked at Diego, "who are you?" he asked.

"Oh Moonstone this is my friend Diego, Diego this is Moonstone my mate" said Shira.

Mate?!

"Mate?" asked Diego.

"Yea he was the one rescued me" said Shira as she snuggled closer to him.

"What? But I was suppose to...um never mind" said Diego shaking his head.

"Diego is something wrong?" asked Shira.

"What? Oh no, I was just thinking about something" said Diego, how could Moonstone be Shira's mate?

"Mommy let's go play" said the kids as they tug their mommy with them.

"Okay, okay I'm coming" said Shira as she followed the kids leaving Diego and Moonstone behind.

"So your Shira's mate" said Diego.

"Yup, don't you think we make a perfect family?".

"Well Uh..." Diego not to sure if he should say the truth.

"Hey, Diego" said Moonstone.

"Yea?".

"Stop it" said Moonstone.

"What? Stop what?" Diego ask.

"Looking at Shira like that".

"What do you mean?".

Moonstone tackled Diego to the ground and Diego was too confused to do anything.

"Your were late" whispered Moonstone, "you were too late to tell Shira about your love because you were too afraid! You were afraid to tell Shira about you feelings because you thought Shira didn't love you back. And this what happens. Shira already found a mate to be with and had kids, and leaving you alone to suffer".

Diego growled and pushed Moonstone off him.

Diego stood up, "I wasn't too late or afraid".

"Prove it" said Moonstone, "there's Shira right over their" Moonstone looked at his side and Diego followed his gaze.

Shira stood on a low hill with the three kids behind her with sad expressions on their faces.

"Shira" said Diego as he started walking towards her.

But every time he took a stepped, Shira and the kids started to turned into dust.

"No" Diego cried and ran fast.

But when he made it to where Shira and the kids once stood. There was only four piles of dust.

"No" whispered Diego.

And when he said that, the wind blew and the dusts flew away together like they were flying like a family.

"See? I was right" Moonstone said.

Diego turned around and saw Moonstone sitting with a happy expression.

"You failed" and with that Moonstone also turned to dust and flew into the air.

"Failed?" asked Diego to himself.

"Diego wake up!".

Diego opened his eyes up and saw Sid's face.

"Sid?" asked Diego looking around. He was back on the ship. Shira and Moonstone...was all fake..it was just a dream, no...not a dream but a nightmare.

"You okay?" asked Ellie who was also standing next to Sid with worried eyes.

"Oh I just had a nightmare" said Diego.

"Nightmare?" What about?" asked Ellie.

"Well- hey aren't you suppose you be leading the ship?" asked Diego.

"Don't worry about it, I told the twins to do it after I saw you struggling in your sleep" said Ellie nodding her head.

Diego saw the possums doing something they shouldn't be doing. "you sure?".

Ellie looked at Eddie and Crash, Ellie panic and ran to them. "Crash! Eddie! Stop trying to sail over the ice bergs, you will kill us if you keep doing that".

"Hey buddy".

Diego looked behind him and saw Manny.

"Your awake?".

"Yea, I didn't know how long I was out" said Manny scratching his head.

"Well nothing really much happen while you were out" said Diego.

"So are we any closer to Gutt?" asked Manny.

"I don't know".

"Whoa guys looked at this!" the twins called.

Fang was still sleeping but all the other mammals came to the front of the ship.

"What is it?" asked Sid.

"There's a ship in the distance" Ellie pointed out.

"Could that be Gutt?" asked Manny.

"Maybe" said Ellie.

"It better be, the sooner we done with him the better" said Manny.

"You only want to hurry up and finish Gutt so you could get you Peaches back" said Ellie.

"Is that true?" asked Diego looking at Manny.

"Maybe" said Manny.

* * *

**Buck and the other mammoths and of course Louis**

"you guys can't be slient can't ya?" asked Buck as he watch all the mammoths argue about each other while Louis looked kinda scared.

"You stay away from us" said Steffie to Peaches.

"What are you talking about? You saying I can't stay on my own home?" asked Peaches to Meagan.

"What do you mean you like Peaches?" asked Meagan to Ethan.

"Guys calm down" said Ethan.

"Peaches please stop arguing with Steffie" said Katei to Peaches.

"I thought we were friends" said Peaches to Katie.

"Meagan, don't get all mad" said Ethan.

"You saying I'm getting mad?" asked Meagan.

"Your friends with Peaches?" asked Steffie to Katie.

"Well uh" Katie didn't know what to say.

"Peaches just ignore them" said Ethan.

"What? Ethan you on her side?" asked Steffie.

"Don't get Ethan involved" said Peaches to Steffie.

"Hey! Don't talk to Steffie like that" said Meagan to Peaches.

"Steffie, I think your going to far" said Katie.

As the teenagers continues to argue with only Buck and Louis watching them.

"Is this like everyday?" asked Buck.

"Kinda" answered Louis.

"Interesting".

"I think I'm getting a head ach" groaned Louis as he rubbed his head.

"Me too" agreed Buck.

* * *

**There's probably about lest then ten chapters left I think. I'm not sure but I don know for sure this story is coming to the end.**

**Sid- aww**

**me- what the heck are you doing here?**

**Sid- I'm here all the time**

**me-I never knew you were here.**

**Sid- that's because I didn't talk until now**

**me- stalker**

**Sid- no I'm just like reading you story**

**Me- aww thanks**

**Sid- you welcome**

**Me- your not bad as I think**

**Sid- :))))) Anyway guys please review!**

**Me- Hey! just because I said your not that bad doesn't mean you go stealing my lines!**

**Sid- :0**

**Me- *walks away***

**Sid turns to the readers - I just need to say readers that you all have pretty faces**

**Me- *walks back*- don't you dare try and flirt with my readers**

**Sid- *runs away***

**Me- yea he better run**


	17. Chapter 17 Wounded

**Sorry people but I need to go to short chapters again. Sorry if upsets you but...I just want you guys to know this I may be making a sequel... On with the story.**

Moonstone looked ahead, _is that the ship _thought Moonstone and he saw a ship moving closer to his ship.

"Silas, go find out if that's the ship we're looking for" commanded Moonstone.

Silas narrowed his eyes, "just because Gutt isn't here doesn't mean you command me to do whatever. JUst be carefull what you say" warned, "or maybe I should cut off you tongue".

Moonstone growled a bit.

But Silas ignored him and flew off the other ship.

Moonstone waited for about two minutes until Silas came back really quick.

"Yep that's that herd" declared Silas as he landed beside Moonstone.

"Then I should get ready" said Moonstone and he moved his left paw near Silas. "Do it" muttered Moonstone.

Silas smiled, he got a short but sharp knife. He raised it and push the knife into Moonstone's left leg and Moonstone growled and push Silas away from him.

"I didn't say to do it on my leg".

"A cut on a paw wont be convincing enough" said Silas and after what he said, he flew off to search for Gutt's ship.

"Stupid bird" muttered Moonstone. He looked at his wounded leg, blood was slowly spilling out. Moonstone grumbled, the wound hurts but at least he could still stand up. Moonstone laid down on the cold ice, carefully setting his left leg down. The herd's ship was getting closer.

Moonstone closed his eyes and waited for the herd to come closer to him.

* * *

**Herd**

"Is that a saber I see?" asked Manny as he and the herd was sailing towards the other ship.

"Saber?" asked Diego.

"He's wounded" cried Ellie.

"We gotta help him" said Sid.

The ship was not closer to each other to moved to the other ship.

Ellie put a wooden plank between the two ships and she quickly went on the over ship.

"Hey! Are you okay?" asked Ellie and she was next to the stranger, Ellie gasped when she saw that the saber had a wounded leg.

"Manny come quick!" Ellie called.

Manny walk on the plank and walk beside Ellie.

"What?".

"He's hurt, poor thing" said Ellie gently touching his white fur.

"Is he asleep?" asked Sid appearing next to Manny.

"Lets find out!" said Eddie as he raised a rock over the white saber head.

"Eddie, what do you think you're doing?" asked Crash and Eddie stop smiling. "Now ay are you gonna do that...unless I'm doing it too" Now Crash was raising a rock with Eddie.

Ellie gasped and pick her brothers up and put them on her head, "I think its safe if you guys stay up there".

The twins mumbled.

Diego walked towards the rest of the herd with Fang behind him.

"Oh dang, that's not pretty" said Fang felling all better. Now he just looked at a bleeding leg.

Diego was shock, the white saber looked like the one from his nightmare.

"Uh, what do we do with him?" asked Sid poking the stranger.

"I say we throw him off-board" said the twins.

"Crash, Eddie" Ellie warned.

"Lets try this" said Fang and he moved his paw around the strangers tail, he moved his paw a little about the tail and poke the spot he was looking for.

"Sky's falling!" cried the white saber was now was fully awake.

"Whoa how did you that?" asked Sid.

"Only sabers know" said Fang.

"Can you tell me?" asked Diego.

"Sure but later".

"Are you okay?" asked Ellie.

The white saber bright green eyes looking at her, _time to act... _

"Uh, where am I?" asked the saber.

"On a ship" answered Manny.

"Ouch" whispered the saber looking at his wound.

"Oh be careful" said Sid.

"How did this happen to me?" asked the saber.

"I was about to ask you that" said Fang.

Diego was to shock to speak, the white saber even has bright green eyes as well! Maybe he's dreaming again.

Diego slap himself and shook his head and only got stared at.

"What?" asked Diego.

"You just slap yourself" said Crash.

"And?" asked Diego.

"You don't normally do that Diego" said Manny, "you all right?".

"Yea, I'm fine".

The white saber was trying to walk. But he felled down, but luckily Manny caught.

"You shouldn't walk. by the way, What's you name?" asked Manny.

"Moonstone" replied the saber.

"Well...Moonstone. What happen?" asked Diego, even the sabers name was Moonstone! How weird could this get?

"I can't remember...all I remember were all these weird animals around me and I think there was a giant ape to" grumbled Moonstone because of his pain.

Manny and Ellie glance at each other.

"Did you by any chance see two other females sabers?" asked Fang.

Moonstone pause, what should he say. "Yes but they drowned" he said sadly.

"What!" said Diego and Fang.

"I'm sorry but they went over board on the ship because they said they would rather drown and something about joining the crew or something".

"No, no. Shira wouldn't do that" said Diego.

"Yea, and neither would Elia" said Fang.

"I know Shira would never do something like that" said Diego walking up to Moonstone. "Maybe you just not telling the truth" said Diego now Diego tackled him to the cold ice floor.

"Diego! What has gotten in to you?" asked Ellie.

"Shira is alive isn't she?" asked Diego.

"I told you the truth" replied Moonstone, he grumbled. This saber is strong.

Diego growled is anger.

But as the herd focus on Diego and Moonstone. They didn't know a third ship was right behind him.

Ellie was trying to calm Diego down but didn't see a knife heading straight for her, but Sid did see it.

"Ellie, look out!" cried Sid.

Ellie moved her head to the side and saw a knife coming right at he. She scream and lucky for her, the knife only stab her left tusk.

"Ellie! you alright?" asked Manny worried about his mate.

"Yea, I think so" replied Ellie.

"Well look who came".

The herd turned around to see an ape with his 'crew' behind him.

"I'm back" said the ape.

* * *

**Oh dang! Gutt got them now! **

**Sid: can't you save them?**

**Me: how?**

**Sid: uh cause you're the one that made this**

**Me: who says I'm gonna let the herd live?**

**Sid: but that means I will die :(**

**Me: You'll just have wait and find out just like the readers**

**Sid: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(**

**Me: quit it with the sad faces, and how did you get back here?**

**Sid: door was unlocked**

**Me: what? You can open a door? **

**Sid: :D**

**Me: well uh...please review while I have to deal with Sid for a while.**

**Sid: :0. Wanna review love through hate now by laughs4life.**

**Me: I wanna review with you! Bye readers! Sid wait up!**


	18. Chapter 18 Voices

"How long is the whale gonna keep going?" asked Elia getting bored in the whale's stomach.

"When it finds the herd" answered Shira she was sitting next to her in the...well 'stuff'.

"Oh quit complaining" demanded Granny.

"I wish I never met you" said Elia.

"And I wish you were never born".

"Oh, are you trying to make me mad old sloth?".

"Well its seems to be working".

"Oh you don't know how much I want to kill you" growled Elia.

Shira knew Elia's saber side was kicking in, and if that happen. Granny won't last long.

"Elia, calm down" said Shira. Every saber has a side where they can get out of control and kill everything in there sight. Shira once went on her saber side when she was young, and it was not a good experience.

"How can I calm down when this thing is in here with me?" asked Elia staring at Granny.

"Came out me then" said Granny getting her stick ready.

"Granny! Stop it" commanded Shira.

Granny grunted.

"Elia be careful, you can get on your saber side" Shira warned Elia.

"I know" muttered Elia, she stilled remembered when Shira went on her saber side when she was young. Shira tried to attack a pack member because she was too stress out. Luckily for the pack member still lived but Shira got a punish from her father but of course her mother was still there to help her.

Elia and Fang still remember it but Shira never wanted to hear it again and so they stayed silence.

_Stay away from Elia...stay away _a tiny voice whispered in Shira's voice.

Shira groan, is she getting voices in her head like the last time when she was a cub.

* * *

**When Shira was a little cub.**

Shira groaned and she was having trouble to fall asleep.

"Is something wrong?" asked her mother who was laying next to her.

Shira looked up at her mother, "I keep having these voices in my head...and its annoying" complained Shira.

Her mother smiled at her and she pulled Shira closer to her, "don't worry my little Shira. Everyone gets tiny voices in my head" her mother spoke in a soft voice. "Every tiny voice means that something good gonna happen or if they are trying to warn you from something".

"Did you ever had a tiny voice in your head?" asked Shira.

"Oh yes" replies her mother.

"What did the voice say?"

"The voice said that I'm gonna have a precious girl and a precious boy to add to my life".

"Then who is this girl and boy...wait...that me and Fang your talking about" Shira smiled, she loved her mother so much.

"Yes, but I didn't need the tiny voice to tell me that".

"Why not?"

"Because I already knew that I was gonna have lovely children" her mother gave a lick on Shira's head. "So what did the tiny voice say to you?" asked her mother.

"It said that I'm gonna meet a wonderful saber and have cubs!" said the little grey cub excitedly. "I'm already thinking about my future cubs already!"

"Yuck! That's disgusting! Who would want cubs and kiss? That is totally gross!" said another cub, who appeared on his mother's back and looking at his sister with a disgusted look.

"Fang, one day. You might want to have a mate and have cubs of your own" said her mother.

"No way! I'm thinking of being a solo saber running through the lands and be a legend" said Fang and he sighed as he made a image in his head.

"Legend? I bet that won't happen" laughed Shira.

"Oh yea? I don't see you have cubs by your side" growled Fang.

"Okay kids, now its time to get to sleep. Its way pass your bed time" said their mother.

"Aww, can we stay up a little longer?" asked her Shira.

"Yea, I still want to argue with my sister" agreed Fang.

"Bed. Now.".

"Okay" said the cubs. Shira snuggled close to her mother and Fang slept on his mother's back.

Shira smiled in her sleep as she dreamt of meeting a handsome saber on a ship.

* * *

"Shira?".

Shira let out a tiny gasped and looked at Elia, "yea?".

"You okay? You looked like you were gonna cry" Elia had a worried look on her face.

"Oh I was just thinking about my past. That's all" replied Shira.

"Are you missing you mother?".

"A little" Shira sighed. _Stay away from Elia...stay away from her... _Shira shook her head.

"Shira? Is something bothering you?" Elia asked.

"There's a tiny voice in my head" replied Shira.

"What is voice saying?".

"Don;t take this the wrong way or anything...but the voice are telling me that I should stay away from you" whispered Shira she was now a bit scared.

"Oh voices are just things that likes tricking your head. You have nothing to worry about" smiled Elia.

_That's not what my mother told me _thought Shira and took a glance at Elia, wait...there's something about Elia...

Shira closed her eyes, _what am I thinking? Elia's my friend...I should never doubt her._

_...Every tiny voice means that something good gonna happen or if they are trying to warn you from something... _

Shira's mother voice rang inside her head... Elia is wrong, voices don't trick your minds. Shira knew that because she knew that her mother would never lie to her...

_So if the voices are trying to warn me to stay away from Elia...than I wonder what Elia is up too _thought Shira.

Would Elia be up to something?

* * *

**Oh, is there something up with Elia? :O **

**And about the tiny voices that was my idea to put it in here, I keep thinking there's a small saber dress as a fairy whispering in Shira's ear for some reason.**

**Sid: How come I'm barely in the story?!**

**Me: well...you not that popular...**

**Sid :( *sits in the sad corner)**

**Me: :O Sid don't worry. Let go make cupcakes! **

**Sid: yay!**

**please review! **

**P.s in the next chapter it will be only about Buck and the other teen mammoths.**


	19. Chapter 19 I'm gonna lose it

"In three seconds. I'm gonna lose it." muttered Buck as he shook his head.

Louis just hid behind a rock to stay out of the argument.

All the mammoths were arguing at each other but there's no violence...yet.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore." said Buck and he ran off on all four legs.

"Wait, don't leave me here" said Louis in his tiny voice and he ran fast so he can to catch up.

Buck leap off the ground and grab a hanging vine and started to swing. Louis stop he can't catch up to him now, he needs a vine too. Louis grab a nearby vine and carefully swing himself but as he went forward he started going backwards. Louis needs to jump vine to vine.

Louis took a big breath and began swinging through the vines, he got the hang of it and was now swinging besides Buck. Buck smirk and he let go and landed on the ground. Louis let go but forgot he didn't know how to land and he laid on his stomach with his face covered in dirt.

Louis groaned and got up and shook all the dirt off him.

"I knew you guys were here." Buck said.

Louis looked and saw Yoko, Shelly and Egbert standing in front of them with a 'smile' on their face and wagging their tails.

Buck whistled and Yoko lowered his head and Buck climbed on, Shell did the same to Louis and waited for him to get on.

"Uh I think I stay on the ground." said Louis and back away a little.

"I wouldn't say that mate." said Buck.

Shelly pick up Louis and threw him in the air and he landed on Egbert's back.

"Alright, let's go!" said Buck and he and Yoko headed off where Buck wanted him to go.

"Come on let's go." said Louis. But Egbert stood still.

"Come on..." Louis said and he did a tiny kick on Egbert's side and Egbert's growled and started to run fast with Louis screaming for his life.

Shelly watch her two brothers go, she was about to go but she suddenly felt something watching her. She looked around and saw a pair of redish eyes from the shadows.

Shelly did a tiny yelp and ran off for her brothers. And the eyes disappeared.

If Buck cant get the mammoths to be silent maybe a dino will.

Buck saw Louis and Egbert ran pass them at top speed.

"No body told me there was going to be a race." Buck said. Egbert growled at his brother and chase after him with Buck almost dancing on him.

"Maybe we should be quite." Suggested Peaches.

"You can't tell me to be quite." Said Steffie.

"I didn't say that." Peaches said.

"Oh yes you did." Meagan said.

"Do I heard something?" Katie asked.

"Don't you try to change the subject." Warned Meagan.

"I didn't think she meant to do that." Ethan said.

"I'm gonna have a headache." Muttered Peaches.

"I heard that." Steffie said.

"Oops."

"Ha I win!"

The mammoths looked up and saw three dinos and Buck and Louis sliding down.

"Oh no! Not more!" Cried Meagan.

"There not gonna eat us are they?" asked Steffie.

"No they are harmless...I think." Buck said.

"Guys this is Yoko, Egbert and Shelly." Buck said.

"We are not riding them...are we?" asked Katie.

"No of course not. They don't want three loud mammoths riding on them." Buck said and Steffie glared at him.

"Than what are they here for?" asked Peaches.

"To help you get back to the ice age." Buck said.

"How?" Ethan asked.

"Well we got a slingshot, put in you in there. Have one of the dinos pull you and let go. Then you will go flying and break through the ice and you will be back to ice age." Buck explained.

"Break through the ice?" asked Peaches looking up.

"I'm not sure that we can make it." Ethan said.

"Fine! I'll make two plans you guys can choose which one is better." Grumbled Buck. He had enough of these mammoths (except Ethan and Peaches).

"Wasn't there a cave in and out?" asked Peaches she kind remembers her and her family going through a cave.

"There used to be." Buck said. "Then its gone."

Peaches sighed.

"I say we use the sling shot." Peaches said.

"I agree." Agreed Ethan.

"What happen to making two plans?" Asked Buck.

"Well we don't have enough time so we may well got over and done with." Peaches said.

The other girl mammoths grumbled and nodded.

"Alright let's get to work." Buck said.

* * *

**Sorry if its short...Next chapter will be about the herd.**

**Sid: I better be mention in there**

**Me: yea I'm doing that**

**Sid: :)**

**Me: not really**

**Sid: :(**

**Me: review please. Unless you want Sid to come knocking at your door with poison cupcakes.**

**Sid: they are not poison**

**Me: :0**


	20. Chapter 20 Messing with my family?

**O my god! Can't believe is coming to the end :( I just had this funny dream about Crash and Eddie being in new York in human form and trashing the city. That would funny.**

**To South best: in the first chapter, Shira told Diego that her mother died. At least that was she said...unless she lied.**

**Onto Ice age...**

* * *

"Gutt," growled Manny and he stood in front of his mate.

"I knew you would come." Gutt said. "I'm happy that you came. But I be more happy if I see you dead." Gutt snapped his fingers and the crew charged at the herd.

Diego felt something moved behind him and saw Moonstone standing ignoring the pain. Diego growled and lunged at him, but Moonstone dodged him and he simply pushed Diego to the ice ground with one push. Moonstone was strong.

Manny block the knives with his tusks that was thrown at him and Ellie. Raz hopped on Manny's back with a rope.

"Get off!" Grumble Manny. Trying to shake the kangaroo off.

Ellie saw the boar charging at the scared possums who was hiding behind a tiny ice rock.

"Oh no you don't," said Ellie and she pushed the boar away from her brothers. "No one messes with my family." Warned Ellie.

"Go Ellie," cheered the twins and they climbed on Ellie's head for safety. The board snorted and did a weird grumbled and charged at the female mammoth, Ellie lowered her head and used her tusks to lift up the boar and threw him on Gutt's ship.

"Your a good thrower." Commented Eddie.

"That's our sister," said Crash clapping for Ellie's victory.

"I learned from the best." Ellie smiled.

"Uh, I'm not sure about this," said Sid to himself as the bunny, Flynn, Silas and Gupta all circling him.

"Why do I always get pick on?" Sid complained.

"Lets get this fight started," smiled Squint holding his knife up.

"Uh, my mother always told me violence is not the way to everything." Sid said.

"What about pirates?" Flynn asked.

"Well to pirates, than fighting is everything to them." Sid nodded his head.

"Oh. I guess I can't fight him than," said Flynn.

"Uh, Flynn. You're a pirate," said Silas.

"Oh that's right," smiled Flynn.

Silas and Gupta shook their heads, sometimes Flynn can be such a pain in the neck.

"Ready sloth?" Squint asked and he threw the sword at Sid's head, Sid screamed and duck.

"Wait, just wait for me to tie my shoelaces." Lied Sid kneeling down.

But Silas pecked Sid on the head as he flew above Sid. Gupta laughed at and he kicked Sid in the stomach.

"Ouch!" Sid cred falling to the floor clinging to his stomach.

"Hmm, that was to easy," mumbled Squint.

"Can I throw him over board now?" Flynn asked, wanting to have something fun to do.

"Sure," said Gupta.

"Time to have some fun," said Raz as she got tired of riding on Manny and she began to swing the ropes around Manny and somehow Manny got tied up and he fell to the floor with his legs and truck tied up. He grunted as he hit the floor.

"Manny!" Cried Ellie she was to busy making sure her brother were okay that she forgot about her mate.

"Stay back, said Manny to Ellie. Ellie ignored Manny and she pushed Raz away from Manny.

"You stay away from my husband," warned Ellie.

Gutt simply watch the fight. The herd forgot about him and they focused on their own battles. The boar was knock out when Ellie threw him back on Gutt's ship. Gutt grinned when he saw Diego and Moonstone clawing at each other. Such a shame that Diego is part of the herd thought Gutt, Diego would be an excellent member of the crew.

"Don't throw me! My mother said I was fragile as a baby bird," cried Sid as he was hovering over the water, Flynn only held him by his right leg.

"Bye bye," said Flynn and he dropped Sid in the water.

Squint, Silas and Gupta clapped when Sid disappeared in the water.

Sid held his breath when he went into the water. He opened his eyes to find a whale looking at him. He smiled...

"Where's Sid?" Manny asked he threw Raz on Gutt's ship, she too got knock out next to the boar.

"Sid got thrown over board." Cried the twins as they came over.

"Stop looking at me like that," said Moonstone to Diego, they was facing each other each covered in blood. They had scars all over them but Diego had the most scars.

"How can I? Your part of that crew." Growled Diego.

"Or maybe I stole your girlfriend and made her pregnant." Moonstone smirk.

Diego gasped, Shira? Pregnant? What the heck is he talking about?

Gutt was about to walk over to the mammoth but he felt something breathing behind him, he saw his crew (apart from Raz and the boar) and the herd looking behind him.

Gutt turned around and saw the same whale a few months ago, Precious had her sticking out (like when Sid first me Precious)

Precious mouth opened and everyone gasped except Moonstone, there stood Sid, Granny, Elia and Shira who was making eye contact with Diego.

"Shira." Diego whispered.

* * *

**Finally! It's about time Shira and the others got back to the herd. **

**Guys... **

**I got something to tell you...Shira was (mumbles) pregnant and she kinda (mumbles) about her (mumbles) when she told (mumbles) about (mumbles). And there will be another (mumbles) that is related to (mumbles) coming soon.**

**so that's the secret, I hope I didn't mumble when I said it.**

**Sid: you mumbled the important parts, the readers wont know what you're talking about.**

**Me: is that a bad thing?**

**Sid: to me and the readers**

**Me: well if they can't figure it out than they just to have to wait.**

**Elia: ...**

**Me Elia! Why are you here? **

**Elia: I heard someone said asked if I was a traitor.**

**Me: 'The South best' asked that!**

**Elia: *growls* How dare the reader ask that! *runs to find 'The South's Best'***

**Me: 'The South's Best' probably should run before Elia finds you**


	21. Chapter 21 Help Elia

**Okay I'm going to be honest here. Yes I forgot about Fang is the last chapter because I was to busy thinking about the battle. But he's in this chapter! Yay! I always have back up for ideas!**

"Not the best place to hang around," mumbled Fang. He was hanging on the side of the ship with his claws deep in the ice to hold him on. When Fang first saw the crew he accidentally back up to much and fell off the ship but he manage to cling on the side of the ship.

"I gotta go back up there," said Fang to himself. But he couldn't move, he was too scared. What if he fell in the water? He doesn't know how to swim, he never learned.

"Great, I'm stuck," Fang sighed. Fang could hear the battle have begun and he wasn't there to help. He could yell but he was unsure about it.

Fang smelled something familiar, to familiar. Shira! No one has that scent other than his sister. Fang knew he couldn't get up but he tried to listen.

"Shira," whispered Diego, the whale had its mouth open and there was Granny, Sid, Elia and Shira standing on the tongue.

"Didn't we leave you on the island?" Flynn asked.

"They escaped," said Gupta.

"Don't tell me this party started," said Granny.

"This is not party," said Sid.

"I don't want to hear ya Sydney," Granny whack Sid on the head with her stick.

"Ow!"

Shira saw Diego, "Diego!" Shira ran to him but didn't see Moonstone lifting a paw but he felt something wrap his back leg and he was lifted on the ground. Manny had lifted him.

"Yea, nice try." Manny said.

"Shira you alright?" Diego asked as Shira stood next to him.

"Uh, good," Shira doesn't know what would happen if Diego found out if she is pregnant with another saber.

Moonstone growled at Manny and he scratched Manny's trunk and Manny yelped, Moonstone manage to slip away and he ran back to his captain.

Sid hid behind Manny for protection, but Granny saw something hanging beside the ship when she went to the herd, (the whale went back under water).

"Oh, who is that handsome saber?" She asked.

Fang heard somebody and he looked up and saw an old sloth looking down at him.

"Did an old sloth just call me handsome?" Fang asked to himself.

"Fang, how did you get down there?" Ellie asked joining Granny with her brothers.

"I'll tell you later, I need help getting up," said Fang.

Elle bend half of her body down and stretch out her trunk and she wrapped it around Fang's shoulders and manage to lift him up.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Smiled Ellie.

"Ellie! Look out!" Manny screamed and Ellie turned and saw a knife heading straight for her. Ellie dodged and she went to her mate and stayed close to him.

Fang saw Shira and he ran towards her, "Shira!"

Shira smiled at her brother, "you alright?" She asked.

"Why your asking me? You're the one that got kidnapped. But where is Elia?"

"Over here," said Gutt holding Elia by the neck.

Shira gasped, "let her go now."

"What? I have to listen to my ex pirate? I don't think so." Laughed Gutt.

"Its alright Shira," said Elia had Gutt held her, "I don't really care if my life ended."

Shira looked at her. How could her friend say that?

"You listen here you ape. If you don't give her back I swear I will hunt you down and kill you and make sure you suffer," said Fang growling. Everyone looked at him surprised that he said that, even Gutt and Moonstone was surprise too.

"Since when did you start being violent?" asked Eddie.

"Ever since the ape puts his hands on my friend," answered Fang with a dangerous tone.

"I only let Elia go if you tell the herd what happen to you," Gutt said.

"Tell what? That you left me on a tiny island?" Shira asked.

Gutt pointed at Moonstone.

Shira gasped. Now she know what Gutt meant. Telling the herd that she is pregnant, but she knew Gutt wanted to Diego to know

"Well aren't you gonna say it?" asked Squint.

Shira looked at Fang and Diego.

"Shira, is there something wrong?" Ellie asked.

Shira took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"It's about time," said Granny and Sid shook his head at his granny.

"What?!" Yelled Fang and Diego.

Manny grumbled a bit, "I think I'm gonna faint again."

"If you faint we are not dragging you again," said Crash and Eddie nodded.

"How did you get pregnant?" Fang asked.

"And with who?" Diego asked.

Shira looked at Moonstone but Moonstone face was unreadable. "With Moonstone." She answered.

Diego immediately growled at Moonstone, "you force her didn't you?" Diego asked Moonstone.

"No, I did order him to." Gutt said. "And he did it with her sleeping."

Diego growled, "than you should suffer."

Gutt tighten his grip on Elia's neck and Elia coughed for air.

"Diego please don't." Whispered Shira.

Diego stopped in his tracks but he didn't stop glaring at Gutt.

"Now that you said the truth here you go." Gutt threw Elia on the ground in the middle between the crew and the herd.

The crew laughed a bit.

"Elia!" Cried Shira and she ran to her friend side. "You okay?"

"Come a bit closer, I got something to tell you that only you must know" whispered Elia, coughing a bit.

Shira leaned in closer, close enough for Elia.

Shira waited for Elia to speak, but instead she felt a sharp claw touch her neck and she saw blood on the ice floor.

Everything started to get blurry and she heard the herd gasped. She collapsed onto the ground. She could head the crew laughing. She saw Elia smiling before Fang tackling her and Diego was by her side.

"Shira...is she okay...she's hurt...she's bleeding too much..." Shira felt pain in her neck. She black out...

* * *

**Guess who made Shira bleed? I think you guys all know who did it, its obvious...I think**

**I don't know if Shira should die or not...hmm but if she died than readers would be mad at me...Well she could live but I'm not making any promises here**

**Eddie: I heard that your going to do an interview with mammals in the story.**

**Me: why yes I am, how did you know and why are you here?**

**Crash: Sid told us and we here because we're bored.**

**Me: where's Sid?**

**Eddie: we lock him in a box**

**Crash: want to join him?**

**Me: no thanks *scoots away***


	22. Chapter 22 Don't die please

Diego paced back and forth in front of a huge cave, the entrance of the cave had vines hanging down so you couldn't see what's happening inside.

The herd was back on the island, the crew...well they are locked in a safe place with no escape. The herd manage to defeat the crew and had them all knock out but they woke up to find themselves lock up. (including Elia).

For Shira, well she black out after Elia's attack, but she was barely alive when they came back and now she was in the cave with Ellie doing the best she can to help Shira. Diego wasn't too happy with Moonstone and Elia. Diego so wished he could rip Moonstone neck off and throw his body in the ocean to be never found, he would've done it if Manny, Sid and the twins didn't hold him from killing Moonstone.

Fang was depressed to about what Elia had done to Shira, he was watching Diego paced back and forth waiting for any signs that Shira might live.

As for Manny, well he didn't forget about his precious daughter being stuck with that Ethan. He was waiting patiently near the hole that Rudy came through, he was not moving from his spot until he gets his daughter back. And if he finds out that Ethan boy had done something to her...well lets just say Manny gonna have a 'talk' with him if the mammoths and the mole hog come back.

"I'm sure hope Shira is okay," said Sid.

Sid, the possums, Granny also waited for any news from Ellie about Shira.

"This suspense is killing me," whined Eddie.

"What happens if Shira doesn't make it?" Asked Crash.

"Then orange over there wont have a girlfriend anymore," answered Granny.

Sid gasped, he doesn't want Granny making Diego angry even calling Diego orange is bad enough. "Granny I think its best for you to stay quiet."

"Don't you give my orders of what to do!" Granny whack him on the head with the stick.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve it," grumbled Granny and she walked away to find something else interesting.

"What's taking Ellie so long?" Diego asked, he wasnt paying any attention to anyone. He only wanted to know if Shira was alright.

"Dude, I know how you feel. But you seen that big gash on Shira's neck. I don't know if she even make it," Fang mumbled the last part.

"I know Shira can make it," Diego said. "A gash on her neck wont stop her, she's stubborn. That one of the things that I admire about her," Diego had whispered the last part for know one to hear.

"I say we teach those pirates a lesson," Eddie said.

"I'm with you bro," agreed Crash.

"No one visits the pirates," growled Diego.

The possums hid behind Sid, Diego's mood was getting scary.

Diego saw Ellie exited the cave with a sad expression on her face.

Fang saw the sad expression, "oh god, please tell me that she didn't die."

"Well I do know that she didn't die...not for now at least," said Ellie.

And Fang let a long sigh of relief. "Now my heart can stop beating fast."

"What's her condition?" asked Diego.

"Well she is still haven't woken up, there's a chance she might not be able to survive. The gash is pretty nasty and she did lose a lot of blood..."

"No thanks to Elia," mumbled Diego.

"But I wrapped her neck with a suitable leaf to stop the bleeding and I manage to put medicine on her neck. So hopefully she'll make it."

"Wow, your good when it comes to treatment," said Sid.

"I was myself how to take care with scars and injuries," said Ellie.

"Can we see her now?" Diego asked.

"No, I think its best for her to be alone. By the way, where's is Manny?" Ellie asked.

"Waiting by the huge hole, he's expecting Peaches to magically fly up to him and give him hugs," said Crash and Eddie nodded.

"If he keeps this up, he's gonna give himself a heart attack," mumbled Ellie and she went to find her mate.

Sid looked back at the cave, "now what do we do?"

"Go beat the pirates, and when I mean pirates. I mean Moonstone," growled Diego and Fang, Sid and the possums gaped at him.

"Dude, I know your upset about her pregnant and so I am. But you don't need to go hulk on Moonstone," said Fang.

"What's a hulk?" Asked Sid.

"I once had this friend, he always turned green while wearing purple pants every time he goes mad," answered Fang.

"Can we meet him?" Asked Crash.

"No, he only appears in my dreams," said Fang shaking his head.

* * *

**Dino world**

"So who's goin' first?" Buck asked. Buck found a flexible tree, he had Egbert grabbed the top of the tree and bend it down enough to for them to sit on the tree top.

"Buck...that's not slingshot," said Peaches, "that's something different."

"Well...I found this easier and more fun!" Buck said.

"When you mean fun, you mean there's a high chance that we might not survive?" Katie asked.

"Yes," answered Buck.

"Where do you get these crazy ideas?" Louis asked.

"Well from these two small mammals with long tails and a big noses," Buck said.

"I'm not sure about this," said Meagan, backing up a little.

"Fine, than I'll go first," Ethan said.

"Make Peaches go first," mumbles Steffie.

Ethan slowly climbed on the tree top that Egbert held down. He looked at the mammoths and smiled.

Peaches smiled back at him.

"He wasn't smiling at you," growled Steffie.

Peaches step away from her.

"Okay, when Egbert let's go, you will go flying in the air. Than break through the ice and you'll be back in ice age.

"Should I be worried about anything?" Ethan asked.

"You may not live," smiled Buck.

* * *

**Okay Diego really wants to kill or should I say murder Moonstone. But I don't blame him. **

**Poor Manny, waiting by the hole for his daughter...**

**I feel kinda bad for updating so fast for some reason, at the start I used to take my time updating chapters. But during the story I got all hyper all of a sudden and started doing chapters right away. (sorry if some of you readers are annoyed that I update fast)**

**28th of June, excited for the day to come! (you can guess why ;P)**

**Thanks to those guys you had pm me about the interview with Ice age. And yes I'll make sure those questions are answered.**

**Sid: :O**

**Me: like 'how come Sid has a secret stash of berries hidden inside Manny's fat fur without anyone knowing?'**

**Manny: I'm not fat! X(**

**Sid: uh should I run away now?**

**Manny: how did you manage to get berries hidden inside my fur without me knowing?**

**Me: *whispers* ninja sloth**


	23. Chapter 23 Home, I'm glad your here

"Buck, aren't you suppose to hug and say goodbye to Ethan? Your son?" Peaches said standing beside the weasel.

"Do I look like a comfortin' dad to you?" Buck demanded.

"At least try," said Peaches.

Buck growled at her but sighed, he turn to Ethan and smiled... well tried to anyway.

"Goodbye...son," Buck said.

Ethan smiled and nodded.

"Goodbye Da-"

"Yea, yea. We had moments!" Buck whistled and Egbert let go and the tree flung up sending Ethan up screaming.

Peaches scoffed at Buck.

"What? I did my best," said Buck and Peaches rolled her eyes.

"Well, who's next?" Buck asked and all the mammoths plus Louis took a step back.

"Oh come on! Its not like your guys are climbin' into Ruby's mouth," said Buck.

* * *

Manny heard screaming and looked around.

"Do I head screaming?" Manny shook his head.

"I must be hearing things," said Manny, he continued to looked down the big black hole.

Manny was about to blink but something hit his face and Manny fell on his back with something on him.

"Ugh, what happen?" Manny asked, now he got a headache.

"Whoa! I'm sorry dude!"

Manny know's that voice. Manny growled and pushed Ethan off of him.

"Where did you come from?" Demanded Manny.

"I, uh..."

Manny was about to step but something hit him hard and he fell on his side.

"Ouch!" Cried Manny and looked up and saw Peaches lying next to him.

"Peaches! Your back!" Manny smiled and hug his daughter that was still dizzy.

Manny heard more screaming and Ethan took a few steps back.

"Oh no," groaned Ethan.

Peaches yelped and felt something landed beside her, and then another thump and another.

Ethan waved the sand that was now flying every where away from his face.

"What the..." Manny only saw three mammoths lying all in a row next to Peaches.

"I feel like I broken a leg," mumbled Katie and she was lying next to Peaches and had Steffie lying next to her other side and than Meagan.

"Me too," agreed Meagan.

"Peaches! You alright?" Manny said. Helping his daughter up.

"Dad? Is that you?" Peaches asked.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm so glad to see you again," smiled Manny and hug her.

"But, where's is Louis?" Peaches asked.

"The little mole hog?" Manny asked.

"Watch out!"

Peaches and Manny looked up and saw Louis falling.

"Don't worry, I got you Louis!" Peaches Cried.

Louis landed on Peaches trunk and she safely placed her friend on the ground.

"Uh, thank you," said Louis.

"Your welcome," Peaches smile, "I'm glad your okay."

"Thank gosh we made it," said Katie and she go up and Ethan help Meagan and Steffie get up.

"Manny! What's going on?" Ellie came running out of nowhere and stopped besides Manny.

"Look for yourself," Manny moved so Ellie could see Peaches.

Ellie gasped and hug Peaches, "I'm so happy to my girl!"

Louis smiled but gasped when Ellie picked up Louis, "and you too."

Louis nodded, "its great to be back. I was really missing my home."

Ellie put Louis on Peaches. head and look at the other mammoths, "are you guys alright?"

Ethan nodded and so did the girls.

"A nightmare down there," mumbled Meagan.

"Good," sighed Ellie in relief, "so did anything happen while you guys were down there?"

Ethan and Peaches exchanged glances.

"Nothing much," Peaches said, "Buck was there to help us get back here."

"Well he is part of our herd," said Manny.

"And that Peaches and Ethan kissed," mumbled Louis.

"What was that?" Manny asked.

"Nothing," said Louis.

"Well, we girls gotta go back to our homes," said Steffie.

And Meagan and Katie nodded.

"What about you Ethan?" Asked Ellie.

"Oh, I should go too. To find my mates, I'm sure they are all worried about where I went."

After the girl and Ethan went. Peaches turned to Manny.

"Did you ever found Shira and Elia?" She asked.

"Well there's some bad news and some good news," said Manny.

"Good news first please," said Louis.

"Well we found Elia and Shira and Gutt and his crew. We manage to lock Gutt's crew away until further notice," Manny explained.

"And what's the bad news?" Peaches asked.

"Shira got injured by Elia who was a traitor," answered Ellie.

"What! Is she alright!?" Peaches demanded.

"Well, Elia did strike Shira on the neck. So we don't know if she will make it," said Ellie, "but I bandage her neck to help stop the bleeding."

"But what happen with Elia being Shira's friend!?" Peaches yelled.

"That's what we all want to know but not right now," said Manny.

"I have to see her right now!" said Peaches.

"No, she's kinda in a coma right now. She's needs privacy," said her mother.

"Is there any more bad news?" Louis asked.

"Shira pregnant," answered Manny.

"But how is that bad news?" Asked Louis, Diego and Shira a perfect with each other.

"With another saber," said Ellie.

"What! You mean, someone besides Diego is Shira's mate!?" Panic Peaches.

Manny nodded, "he's part of Gutt's crew."

"I shouldn't be knowing this," said Louis covering his ears.

"Look we take you to Diego and the others," Ellie said, "we explain everything."

* * *

"I can't believe we got deafted...again!" complained Squint as he sat down and shook his head.

Him and Gutt and the crew were trapped in a big cave under a huge oak tree, the floor with covered in dry patches of grass and the walls were to tough to break through. The door had strong tree branches stuck to the ground and going straight for the top and more tree branches went horizontal and had vines to hold them together with the other branches. Even the crew together can't bust through them because it's to strong for them.

"Shut it," grumbled Gutt who sat in the corner with a disappointed look.

"Maybe we can dig our way out," said Flynn.

Raz shook her head. "Maybe we should stop trying to kill the herd, they are just wasting our time."

Moonstone looked at Gutt, than at Elia who was lying next to him sleeping. He didn't really like Elia that much, to him, Elia is just nothing to him.

He didn't even understand why Elia is so attached to him, he rather be with Shira than Elia. When they were thrown in here, Elia just kept close to Moonstone no matter what. If he moved a tiny bit than Elia would move closer to him even if she is asleep or not.

Elia wanted to join the crew every since she and Shira was captured on the ship, and while Shira was asleep. Elia wanted to join and Gutt agreed. She only needed to pretend she still is Shira friend until she gets the right moment to lung for Shira's neck and let her die.

"I can't believe we stuck here," grumbled Gupta.

"At least we are still alive," said Silas.

The boar snorted.

"Shut it! All of you!" Yelled Gutt and the crew stopped.

* * *

"Peaches!" Cried the possums as they saw Peaches, Manny and Ellie came into view.

"Your back!" Sid said.

"Hey guys," smiled Peaches and she hug her uncles.

"Hey," said Fang.

"Don't think I haven't forgot about you, Fang," Peaches rubbed Fang head and Fang grunted.

Diego smiled a bit.

"Diego! I'm so sorry this happen to you. To all of us," said Peaches giving Diego a big hug.

"Yea," mumbled Diego as they let go.

Louis carefully jump off and landed on the ground.

"Hey little guy," greeted Sid.

"Hi," said Louis.

"Is Shira in there," Peaches pointed to the cave.

"Yes," answered Fang.

"Aww, I feel so guilty!" Peaches shook her head and sighed.

"It isn't your fault honey," Ellie patted Peaches shoulder.

"If I was only there to help her."

"Don't blame yourself," said Diego. "It's my fault...for every thing."

"Diego," Manny started.

"No Manny, its all my fault. No one is changing that."

"Well, what about the pirates?" Sid interrupted.

"We are not seeing them," said Manny.

"But why?" Asked Peaches.

"They are dangerous."

"But didn't you say they were lock up, what harm could they do to us?"

"It doesn't matter if they don't have their weapons or lock up. They are sill dangerous."

"Maybe Peaches is right," said Fang, "we should at least talk to them and tell us what's been really going on. Like, how come Elia lun for Shira."

"I agree," said Diego.

"Fine, lets go than," mumbled Manny.

* * *

**Next chapter will be about the herd and the pirates.**

**Granny: review for your dear old granny**

**Me: creeping me out...**

**Granny: you stole my teeth?**

**Me: maybe...**

**Granny: you did didn't you!**

**Me: *hides in closet* Sid how come your in my closet**

**Sid: ...**


	24. Chapter 24 Want a story?

"Ethan! Where have you been buddy?"

Ethan saw his three buddies.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Smiled Ethan. He did one a fist pump with Jack, Jack was a dark brown mammoth who had bright blue eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," teased Danny, Danny was a light blonde mammoth with dark brown eyes.

"Danny, stop teasing him." Said Andy. He was a reddish-brown mammoth and had dark green eyes.

"Teasing is no harm," shrugged Danny.

"To me its is," smiled Ethan.

"Well, it's great to have you back." Said Jack. "We all miss you."

"Yea, we have you been?" Asked Andy, "we been looking for you."

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain," said Ethan.

"Well at least tell us something," urged Danny.

"I may have got a cute girlfriend," Ethan smirked.

"Your kidding me, right?" Danny asked.

"Nope," answered Ethan.

"Well, tell us about her," said Andy.

"Is she cute? Fast? Girly?" Danny started to ask all these questions.

"Well, lets just say she's better than Steffie," said Ethan.

"What? So it isn't Steffie?" Andy asked.

Ethan shook his head.

"I thought your girlfriend was Steffie," said Jack.

"Nah," said Ethan.

"Katie?" Andy asked.

"Nope."

"Meagan?" Jack asked.

"Nope."

"An alien?"

The other mammoths looked at Danny.

"Danny, be serious." Said Andy.

"I am." Said Danny.

"It's Peaches." Smiled Ethan.

"Peaches!" The mammoths yelled.

"Yea," said Ethan.

"Peaches is your new girlfriend?" Andy asked.

"Really? That's kinda low bro." Said Jack.

"She's like a mammoth freak," nodded Danny.

"She's not," said Ethan.

"She's a freak to us," said Jack.

"Are you seriously dating her?" Andy asked.

"Yep," said Ethan.

"Please don't tell me you guys kiss," said Jack.

"Uh..."

"You did!" Danny said. "This is horrible."

"Well, I gotta go do something," said Ethan.

"Your not hanging with us?" Asked Andy.

"Nah, I got things to do." Said Ethan.

"Like what?" Asked Jack.

"Stuff."

* * *

"Well, here we are." Said Manny. The herd was standing where the pirates are trapped.

"That's one big tree," said Crash. The oak was like the biggest tree on the island.

"Great, is the herd." Mumbled Squint. The crew stiffened at the herd got closer. Elia woke up and she stood by Moonstone.

"What do you want?!" Growled Gutt.

"We want you to suffer," growled Diego.

"Diego," warned Ellie.

"No, they let us suffer. We should let them suffer too," said Diego.

"Go away," said Elia.

"Traitor," said Fang. "How could you this to my sister, to everyone?"

"Well I got important things to care about," Elia looked at Moonstone. "Like you."

"Whatever," said Moonstone.

"Now thanks to you, Shira may not live." Said Diego.

"Not like I care," said Elia.

"If you don't care about her, why did you become her friend?" Fang asked.

"Want a story? Fine, I give you one." Elia smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating soon. And terribly sorry for not making this a long chapter, it's so short! But I'll make sure the next chapter will be long and also be about Elia past life (with Shira maybe).**

**Shiego623: sorry for not updating soon like you (and others wanter). But I got problems with my life (again X.**

**The South's Best: I don't really want to go to the details for Shira being pregnant. I'm just getting these weird (or inappropriate) images in my head about pregnancy. So I'm afraid what I might type about 'stuff'. So I hope you understand (cause I don't ;D)**

**MusicRocks807: evil-y? It is a word surprisingly. :0 Crash and Eddie used it all the time when nobody is watching (interesting) :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Betrayed

**FLASHBACK: (Elia as a cub)**

"Elia!"

Elia looked behind and saw Shira running towards her.

"Hi, Shira." Said Elia.

"Hey, I was wondering if your free tonight," Shira smiled.

"Um, for what?"

"My mom said that I'm allowed to have friends over tonight. And we can stay up late." Shira said cheerfully.

"Uh. Who's coming?" Elia asked.

Shira winked at her, "it's just gonna be me, Fang and you. Since your my only friend I have in this pack."

"Isn't Fang your friend too?"

"Well ya, but he is my brother. So, your my only friend that's not related to me." Shira didn't even sound sad. "So are you coming tonight?"

"Sorry, I can't." Elia said.

"Why not? You don't want to come?"

"What? No, I really want to come but I promise my dad that I will spend time with him tonight."

"Oh, okay." Shira said.

"Your not sad?"

"Nope, of course not. We can do it at another time."

"Okay, that's great."

A group of cubs walked pass them.

"Hello losers." Called out the first cub.

"Have fun living in a boring and unlucky life," the cubs laughed.

They walked away.

Shira scoffed, "I don't care about them anymore, since I have my best friend."

"Yea, uh I gotta go okay."

"Okay, bye!" Shira waved with her paw as Elia walked away.

* * *

Shira layed down in her spot and her mother layed down next to her, "didn't your friend come?"

"Nope, she said she was busy." Shira said.

"Does it really matter?" Fang kept rolling in dirt near them.

"Fang, what did I say about rolling in dirt at night." Cookie scowled at him.

"But I don't want to be clean," whined Fang. "Dirt makes me feel good."

"And now I have to clean you again," Cookie got up and grabbed Fang and started to lick him all over.

"Aww, but mom." Complained Fang.

Shira smirked at her brother. Brothers can be so funny sometimes.

Elia watched the family from a safe distance.

"Perfect, she's busy." Smiled Elia. She ran off and stopped when she saw the same group she and Shira saw earlier. The group of cubs were sitting around a small fire.

But Elia wasn't scared, she was happy.

"Hey! Look! It's Elia," a cub pointed at Elia.

The other cubs looked at saw her.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Elia.

"Hey Elia. Done with the ugly cub?" A brown saber asked, his name was Bob.

"No," Elia shook her head and she joined the group.

"How long are you gonna stay friends with her?" Another dark brown cub asked. Her name was Jewel.

"Well, I don't know." Shrugged Elia.

"But, we want you back. We don't know why you became friends with that bad luck cub in the first place." Growled Bob.

"I agree," nodded an orange saber. Her name was Pilli. "We want you back to our group. You don't spend much time with us anymore."

The other cubs nodded.

"I want to, but I can't let Shira know that I'm your friends." Elia said.

"But I hate acting mean to you," said Jewel.

"And Shira's just trying to torture you," nodded Bob.

"Yea, I agree." Nodded Elia.

"Than why did you became friends with her in the first place?" Jewel asked.

"I just trying to find a way to get Shira kick out of the pack, than we don't have to live in terror because of her anymore. And besides I'm not really her friend. I'm just a cute cub that's trying to act like I'm her friend."

"We all knew we could trust you Elia." Pilli said, smiling.

"So, I thought tonight. We should play hide and seek." Smiled Elia.

* * *

**Oh, so I hope you guys understand this chapter.**

**Elia lied to Shira. **

**Elia betraying Shira. **

**Elia trying to get Shira kick out of the pack.**

**Elia friends with sabers that are mean to Shira.**

**Lol, they are defiantly not made to be friends.**

**Sid: I should be in there.**

**Me: that's not happening**

**Sid *turns into a green saber***

**Me: ...weird**

**Sid: *purrs***

**Next chapter will still be about Elia telling the story, but this time. It will be Shira and Elia being teenagers and stuff.**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
